Pünk Rox Book I
by UnforeseenUndeniable
Summary: A Black Veil Brides yaoi boyxboy love story. A newly signed band, PÜNK ROX, start touring and once they meet BVB, something clicks for lead singers Jesse and Andy. Which confuses Andy to no end : it's gonna be cute and fluffy so read if its your thing
1. Chapter 1

****Copyright - This is a fictitious story. Black Veil Brides are not mine, they belong to themselves and their record label. Any other real life places, people, or organizations also belong to their rightful owners and I'm only using them for entertainment purposes. I am in no way making a profit, or trying to slander anyone/thing.**

**Pünk Rox | UnforeseenUndeniable©2013**

**Chapter One - Because We Can, That's Why!**

We all sat around the TV, barely watching _Dance Moms_. I kind of like it... The guys had gotten used to my girly ways and just put up with it. They learned it isn't _that_ horrible to go with some of the effeminate things I bring up.

I'm a little girly, but don't go thinking I'm a chick in a dude's body because I'm gay. I'm all male... With some feminine qualities... I _may_ be a chick in a dude's body... But I like being a guy and I'm not changing that anytime soon.

On the TV, Abby Lee was scolding the little dancer girl for being 'difficult' because she started crying. Then, all they had to do to make it stop was pair her up with a cute, white boy and everything was fine.

Classic...

I roll my eyes at it. I may like this show, but it annoys me sometimes. "I'm bored..." Skeeter said, Heath and Ethan both nodded. I shrugged and continued painting my nails. Yes, I paint my nails, fuck off. I like neon colors and I'm painting them yellow, bright purple, and light green. Because I can, that's why.

"Can we change it to, like, _That 70's Show _or something?" Ethan begged, I couldn't say _no_ to those pleading green eyes.

"Fine," I sighed and Heath jumped the remote. Quickly surfing through The Guide, he found one of the few channels that played it and turned on our favorite 90's show. _That's 70's Show _has been around since we were babies.

The episode where Hyde cheats on Jackie with some nurse and Kelso finds out was on at the moment. He asks Donna if he should tell Jackie, but is discrete and Donna jumps to the conclusion that Eric is cheating on her, but he isn't. Kelso explains before she 'snaps him like a twig' and she tells him that he should tell Hyde he knows then give him a chance to tell Jackie. Kelso just wants the 'right thing' to be the 'topless thing', too, but, of course it never is.

We've seen every episode and could possibly reenact every season perfectly by only memory. Sad, right? "Hey, did you know that you can get a pulse by pressing your fingers here?" Skeeter had his fingers pressed the that little space at the bottom of the neck and the start of the collarbone. He did have a good point, the pulse is very easily felt there, too. You don't look as hard as when you press it to your neck a little under your jaw. Of course, we never thought of that at the time and we all pressed our fingers to the skin just above the bone. Because we're idiots, that's why. My skin pulsed beneath my fingers. What do you know? Idiot was right.

"Whoa," We all awed, more surprised that Skeeter knew that was his pulse than the feeling of our own pulses. He nodded like an idiot, making his wild, brown hair fly around him. Skeeter's hair looks kind of like dust, it's a light brown color. Much less vibrant looking than Ethan's rich, brunette locks. But Skeet's hair is much longer than even mine.

Ethan is a fan of hats. It just makes him look all laid back and cool. Heath is Heath, ladies man, tan, sexy beast, surfer. His hair isn't particularly long, but it's sort of spiky and he has brown highlights. Ethan has that long, 'flippy' hair. Skeet just has long, wild hair, it's hard to explain. I have thick, ebony mop that easily falls over my eyes and the ends curl slightly and rest on my shoulders. The baseball hat Ethan had randomly placed on my head earlier sat crookedly on my head as I painted. It tilted because I always tilt my head for some reason. When I'm focusing on something, like my nails, I absent-mindedly tilt my head to the side. Ethan always wears his hats sideways, he thinks it looks cooler, and it does.

We all have certain goals in life. Heath wants to be an international surf boarder. Ethan wants to be a skate boarder like Tony Hawk. Skeeter wants to get a Playboy Bunny wife. And me? I don't really know of a goal I have only for myself...

But we all have one goal that we share.

We want to be famous.

And our band, Pünk Rox, is our key to our dreams.

I'm Jesse, and this our story of fame, fortune, tragedy and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - We're Going On Tour Bitches!**

I sat on the very top of the hay bales, blaring music through my phone. _Knives and Pens _by none other than Black Veil Brides were playing right now.

I stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what else to do. I was so bored. I must've been 10ft above the ground, these hay bales were stacked pretty high. My parents stocked up on them just before the drought and hay prices sky rocketed. We live in Texas, by the way, but not everyone in Texas is country. I hate some of these people. Half of our neighbors are gossipy, racist, religious asswipes. I'm not even kidding. No, not everyone here is racist or mega religious, but it seems everyone I meet are gossipy bitches!

With the exclusion of my friends, of course. They're cool.

My parents are part of the religious, gossipy side of the Texan population. They aren't racists, though, so I guess that's a plus. Problem is, I'm only openly gay to my friends. I can't come out to my family, they are crazy Catholic freaks. They literally will not except that homosexuality is a natural occurrence.

I'm the only gay guy in my group of friends, sure, there's a bi chick, but that's it. Everyone else is straight. I'm also the only "emo" kid. Not many others around this area... I don't think as myself as "emo", I don't do labels, but if that's what you'd rather call me. Fine. I'm the type of person who is shy in public, but needs horns to hold up my halo around my small circle of friends.

Ethan would be your "skater boi". Just a fun-loving, laid-back kind of guy. Ethan tries to laugh each and every day, always the one to look for a good time. He is a skater all the same, though. He lives for the half pipe. His family wasn't particularly rich, but made enough to get by and still have pretty nice things.

Heath would be your "conceded hunk". Also a fun-loving dude that's just awesome to be around, like Ethan. Born into a rich family, him and his two brothers are rather high on the social ladder. It looks weird having a guy like him hanging out with kids like us, but Heath has no racists, biases, or really any hate. He's really chill, but what do you expect of a Hollywood-born surfer? His main problem lies with people who mess with his brothers (us included) and people who diss surfing and his music. I don't really know why he's friends with us, all I know is that we've all known each other since we were in third grade. We weren't all friends then, but we've been familiars since that time.

Skeet? He would be your "Michael Kelso". A bit stoner-like, nothing seems to bug him. He, unlike Heath, was born into a poor family in a trailer park. He has two sisters and a younger brother. Skeet's first name is actually Daniel, no middle name, I think his uncle started calling him "Skeeter" when he was little because he reminded him of a childhood friend with the same name and Skeet just stuck with it. His little sister Emilia has a much higher IQ then him. Hell, almost everyone does. Skeeter isn't big on thinking... Or intelligence really. It's kind of like taking care of a senile old man sometimes, but Skeet is a lot of fun to be around and he's a brother to us all.

And me? I would be your "emo kid". As was said before, I'm shy by nature, but when I'm with familiar faces, I turn into a down-right hyper mess. I'm rather evil and am extremely perverted. I'm a bit of a masochist. Shh, don't tell haters. ;)

As _Beautiful Remains _played, I couldn't help but wonder if it was wrong to be slightly turned on by the lyrics. Probably. I may be a little mental... Or a sociopath... I find violence, death, blood, and phallic (Heehee) related things very sexy for some, weird-ass reason. Is it wrong? Or is it perfectly normal for me to have sexy, bloody, murderous thoughts? It's probably wrong... But do I really care? No.

I suddenly saw a small, floating brown thing get dangerously close to my eyes. I quickly spazzed out and swatted the damn fruit fly away. Fucking little insects... They always aim for the eyes.

I was now sitting up and wondering what to do. I groaned out of boredom and lay back down. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored.

I yelled out as my mental state started cracking because of the boredom. I felt like I was going insane. It was awful. I was so fucking bored.

I rolled over on my stomach, managing to keep my headphones in. My arms hung off the bale and I rested my head on the prickly hay. "Fuuuuck," I groaned, "So booooored," I almost wanted cry, because then I'd feel something that isn't boredom!

Then, to the rescue, my cat, Lilo climbs the bales and stood beside me. Her chubby little body hunched up a bit because of the tight space. Lilo is a pretty kitty, she's a dark gray/brown tabby-Siamese mix.

"Hi, Lilo," I talked to her like she could understand and/or care. All she wanted was to be pet.

_Oh Well, Oh Well _from Mayday Parade started playing and I immediately started singing. What can I say, this song is easy and it sounds awesome.

_When you're alone, do you think of me?  
>And my diamond ring's thrown out to sea.<br>And when you love, do you love for me?  
>Like harmony, a never ending dream.<em>

_Oh well, oh well. I still hope for the best.  
>Say goodbye and send me off with a kiss farewell.<br>And I promise I'll be just as strong as I can be.  
>Maybe you could get some sleep tonight.<em>

_So here's your song. It's twisting me.  
>I'd give anything to make you scream.<br>And I'll just smile, and make believe I don't feel a thing.  
>That doesn't work for me.<em>

_Oh well, oh well. Guess I'll see you in hell.  
>There's a pretty little picture that's in my head.<br>And I'm starting to dream, changing colors while I sleep.  
>Maybe I'm just wasting time.<em>

_Sit still and listen to the soundtrack.  
>I'll tell you how I took one straight through the heart,<br>And it's not easy to talk about.  
>So we all scream loud.<em>

_And that was it.  
>I had made it clean just across the street with my new wings.<br>So I'll just fly and hope that I remember the good times when it's done._

_Oh well, oh well.  
>I can't live with myself as I'm climbing in your window to get to your bed.<br>And I'll be what you need,  
>You can call me anything<br>Just as long as we're still friends._

_Sit still and listen to the soundtrack.  
>I'll tell you how I took one straight through the heart, and it's not easy to talk about.<br>So we all sing._

_When she smiles it's got nothing to do with me.  
>I'm not the one who sings her to sleep.<br>And I've been talking to God asking for just a little help with you but it's hopeless._

_It's not the first time but this one really carved it in.  
>Tell your new friends that they don't know you like I do.<br>It's over. I wanna see you again. I wanna feel it again._

_Oh-oh, it's not the first time, but this one really carved it in.  
>Tell your new friends that no one knows you like I do.<br>It's over. I wanna see you again. I wanna feel it again._

_I'll keep you warm safe in my arms. 'Till heaven calls, keep holding on._

Precious, right? Well, Lilo didn't think so and walked off mid-song.

"You sound great, Hun," My mother came in, grabbed the pitch fork, stabbed some hay, then left to go feed the recently cut gelding we're boarding.

It's amazing they don't even suspect I'm gay. I mean, look at my fucking nails! At the thought, I lifted my hand daintily and examined my neon work. Perfect.

Oh god, I am gay...

My music stopped and I new someone must've texted me because I get great service in the cow run gone hay barn. I pulled the rectangular, plastic object out from beneath me and saw Ethan was the cause of the sudden quietness.

**New Message**

**Ethan**

**Open Cancel**

Pressing the **Open** button, the boy's excited text came up.

_Ethan: OMFJ JESS!_

_GUESS WHAT CRAZY SHITZNIT JUST HAPPENED!_

OMFJ=Oh my fucking Jinxx. None of us believe in god so we just replace 'god' with Jinxx because we like the band (and don't want to seem hypocritical by saying 'my god') and it's becoming a bit of a fad among the fans. Their army. We're not exactly obsessed over any one band or thing, but the Black Veil Brides are a good band. Heath refuses to seem like a fangirl and instead says 'OMW' which means 'oh my wave'. He's a surfer, so it makes perfect sense. The water is his religion.

_Jess: ... What...?_

I answer him. His response makes me literally squeal.

_Ethan: SOME PRODUCER GUY GOT OUR DEMO AND SAID WE MAY HAVE WHAT IT TAKES! WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO GO ON TOUR! NOT TO MENTION BE SIGNED BY A FAMOUS RECORD LABEL!_

And, queue squeal.

So, we got to meet up with record producer Josh Abraham. Queue another girly, effeminate squeal. He helped produce albums for Linkin Park and Atreyu! This is a big fucking deal!

Josh Abraham was one of those really famous looking people. Jet black, short, spiky hair. Shaded sun glasses, a single earring in his left ear and, to top it all off, a little, black goatee. But he was really... Not all producer looking... No suit, in fact, he was wearing a casual T-shirt and beige half-pants. He seemed so famous but so normal at the same time, it was strange, but somewhat comforting at the same time.

I stared in blank amazement at him. As did Ethan and Skeeter. Heath was all straight forward and chill. Being a famous news anchor's son, I guess it came naturally for him.

But we were nowhere near that. Ethan's mother, Ashley worked with Avon, his father, Curt was a gray suited business man. My mother was a little known fashion designer named Sarah and my father was a construction worker, Jack. Don't ask me how that works. Heath doesn't even know his mother, but we know her name is Bethany. Skeet's parents are both living off welfare checks, but are both very loving of their children and would lay down their lives for them, Harry and Erica. There's a reason why he's always at our houses though, a trailer isn't exactly meant to accommodate four rough-housing boys.

"Hi," The man greeted when we just continued to gawk. Heath rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Heath Franklin, Thomas Franklin, the local news anchor's eldest son. I am the bass player." He got right down to business, taking the man's hand.

"This is our singer, Jesse Ford," I smiled shyly.

"Our guitarist, Ethan Daniels," Ethan offered a crooked smile for about two seconds.

"And our drummer, Skeeter." Heath finished, Skeet had an idiotic smile on his face and he started lightly bouncing with silent laughter. Who knows why. Josh didn't seemed phased by the moron beside my guitarist.

"Josh Abraham, assuming all of you together make up Pünk Rox?" He smiled like a producer. We nodded, Heath answered 'yes, sir'.

"Good, would you care to give me an example of some of your songs?" He asked, it was to make sure we could perform live.

"Course," Heath answered for us and pushed me towards his garage, where all our equipment was. He knew the other two would follow me. Ethan and Skeeter always followed me around, ever since elementary school. There was another guy who followed me, too. He was our first bass player, Quincy. But that's another story. Something happened to him and Heath eventually replaced him in 11th grade.

"Um..." I wasn't sure if I wanted to object or not.

We set up anyway, I guess we had to.

"So... What song?" I asked Josh.

"How about _Skeletons Hiding_ if I got the name right." Course he'd pick the long song... But I don't blame him, the song is difficult to play but sounds epic.

It starts off all slow and quiet and lullaby-like. Then, boom, heavy metal. Very descriptive, aren't I?

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Quiet now, shut your mouth_

_Don't leave the house_

_Watch the shadows dance_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Across the wall_

_Down the hall_

_Through the closet into yesterday..._

And Ethan, Heath, and Skeet break into the real rock. The guitars roaring like their finally alive.

As the near six minute song ended, that guitars faded out and Josh began clapping. Fortunately, not noticing my mixing up four or five different verses. What's sad is that I'm the one that wrote this song. The guys don't even pay attention to my fuck ups, they just keep playing. Which is for the best, clearly.

"Sooo," Ethan dragged out, wanting good news.

"If you guys really want to go out on-"

"YES!" Heath and Ethan immediately knew what Josh meant, thus, cutting him off. They high-fived each other. Skeet was clueless as ever and I stood there in ecstatic shock.

The dark haired man smiled, knowing he needn't say any more. Before hand, he had told us through phone call he would sign us to Lava if we wanted. They were extremely impressed with our demo and were willing to take us. Heath could easily pay whatever costs came and we, of course, we said yes.

You know what that means?

We got signed.

And...

WE'RE GOING ON TOUR, BITCHES!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - OMJ...Famous People...**

"Jess?" My mother's voice came in through the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I answered, examining my hair and extremely light blue eyes. I usually straighten my hair, but I have to admit, it's kind of cute all curly like it is right now. But I'd never go out in public like this. I won't even let my parents see me like this. Only one other person has seen me this way and that was Ethan. When you've known someone as long as we've known each other, you start to see things...

Fuck, I swear I've seen him naked at least five times by now. BY MISTAKE! Course, he was no better... He couldn't have seen me more than twice with no clothes. After the first time, I began taking very careful precautions to make sure that didn't happen again. Like, locking the damn door. The second time was because I forgot to lock the door and he came in, froze, and mindlessly turned back around. It was kind of funny actually.

A lot of people wonder if I'm wearing contacts. I'm not. My eyes are practically white. It's not that I'm complaining, but they look ghostly. Ever seen _Let Me In_? Know how vampire girl's eyes turned that crazy blue when she went all blood-sucker-mode? That's about a good summary of what my eyes look like.

It definitely throws people off. Sometimes, I swear the priest at the church my parents force me to go to thinks I'm the devil's spawn or something. Yes, because of my eyes. They don't seem natural and sometimes I wish I could have a normal eye color, but hey, they scare the religious freaks away. If only they could scare my parents away...

"Are you really going to leave?" The woman had been bugging me about touring since I told her about meeting the record producer.

"Yes, mom," I rolled my eyes and went on to straighten my hair.

"But..." She tried to think of an excuse, "How will you get fed properly? You barely eat enough as it is..." I don't eat much, I never did. I just never wanted to eat. Don't ask me, I don't know why. I just have a small stomach.

"I'll be fine, mom," I reassured her with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"But... But..."

"I'll be fine, mother dearest," I raised my voice a little. I was eighteen now, I wasn't ten.

"Just... No drinking..." I heard the stress in her voice. It almost made me feel bad. She was probably freaking out. I was admitted to AA when I was fifteen, but got out two months later. Yes, I'm an alcoholic, but I've gotten better at pretending I'm sober. But even the drinking doesn't even bother than as much as tobacco and drugs do. And now we get into drugs, don't we? Sure, I've done drugs before, but the only thing I get high off now is marijuana, which is not a drug. It is a weed found in nature. That's it... Maybe a little ecstasy here or there... I'm not addicted, okay? I just... Keep a bottle in my dresser in case I get really stressed out, you know? Don't judge me...

The other guys, even Skeet are clear of drugs nowadays, but before, they sang a different note. We decided it wasn't healthy and to cut back more and more until we stopped when we were about to turn seventeen. It was group effort, but Harper and I are still on a few drugs. But it isn't that bad. Harper is our sister, by the way. She isn't related to any of us, but she's our friend and I don't mind going into her basement and smoking some crack with her every now and then.

Kidding.

But she has some serious drugs under those floor boards and some strong connections to drug dealers. Sometimes I wonder... Ever try mushrooms? Don't... The first time I did, I had the most fucking wacked out hallucination. Let's just say it involved Stewie Griffin babies, giant bees, and a bird-dog hybrid named Doug.

Harper may not be the best influence on me. I've gotten so fucked up because of her... But I'm fine now, see? Well, I'm not dead, am I? See? Fine... And in serious need of some wine right now. I'm so stressed out about this tour. Maybe I shouldn't drink when I leave... At least if I do it here, someone will definitely be there to help me.

I mentally slap myself. Of course I'm going to drink! But... Maybe not that much...

I thought about that and several other things, some more random than others, as I got myself ready.

Straighten hair

Painted nails (They're black and yellow now :D)

Eyeliner (are you seriously that surprised?)

Glitter (I love glitter, so sue me)

Clothes (black skinny jeans, a seriously tight Ludo band-t, this fat-ass studded belt, converse, several bracelets of all kinds of material, and my grandfather's dog tags from when he was in the military. He gave them to me for my fourteenth birthday. At first, I thought they were some cheap-ass gift, but now, I love them and always wear them.)

Teeth brushed, I'm good to go. All I need to do is pack what's left.

I grabbed my straightener, tooth brush and tooth paste, my glitter, hair dye (oh, did I forget to explain my hair isn't naturally black? I have blonde hair, actually. Do people with black get freckles? I'm not sure, but it's usual for a blonde to have freckles like I do. Mine aren't all that noticeable, but... They're there), nail polish (I have a lot, like, a lot! I have a whole basket full, but I emptied about half of it into my backpack and shoved it back under the sink), my makeup (so sue me for wearing eyeliner and occasionally lip gloss... If I'm going to be gay, I'm going to be gay the right way! Ha! Is there a right way to be any sexuality? Shit, now I made myself think...), more hair dye (red, green, blue, white, purple, ooh, orange! I'ma dye my fringe orange!), the rest of the bracelets I have (which is a lot), and more glitter (I'm wearing the red glitter).

And all of that fit in my backpack. Of course I dumped all of my school stuff out of it before-hand. I haven't been in school for four months now, but it's not like I emptied my bag when I graduated.

I slung the now 25lbs bag over my shoulder. I have one thing left. I walked into my room, which was almost empty. I'm surprised all my clothes fit inside only two bags. The drawers were all hanging out except for one. I opened it and dug through all the crap I saved up to hide it (lots of toys in here...). Ecstasy. I may be _slightly_ addicted, but I don't do it every fucking day. Maybe three times a month...

I quickly shoved the bottle into my backpack, slung it back over my shoulder, and grabbed my other bags. Almost all my clothes were in those two black and red bags. They were huge and heavy. But I'm not some weakling, I can handle 100lbs of weight... Barely, but still.

"I'm leaving," I called as I walked down the stairs, knowing Heath and the others were already waiting outside. My mother rushed in from the kitchen and practically knocked me over when she hugged me.

"Mom, let go," I complained without doing much else but standing there, waiting for her to let me the fuck go.

"I'm gonna miss you," She told me, still clinging to me.

"I'll... Miss you too, mom..." I didn't believe myself, I sounded so emotionless when I said that.

"I love you," She still wouldn't let go. I rolled my eyes and said nothing. She wasn't getting a response until she released me.

Surprisingly, she did.

"I love you, too, mom." I started moving again. I picked my stuff up off the floor and continued to the door. My dad was working so, he wouldn't see me go.

Of course, the woman followed me to Heath's truck, telling me how much my father and her would miss me and how much they love me. The faster I could get out of here, the better.

Throwing my things into the back of the vehicle, which had a cover over it to make sure everything we had back there stayed there, I climbed into the back seat next to Skeeter. He was bouncing up-and-down excitedly on the leather seat, Ethan had shotgun, and Heath was driving (duh, his truck). A U-Haul trailer was attached to the back, where all the instruments and other stuff we had that was too big to fit in the truck were.

My mother stepped back as Heath turned the truck off standby and turned it on. We may not have some awesome bus, but the gold painted Silverado was great, too. And it had some serious mileage.

Did you know it was exhausting driving from TX to CA in a truck with three other dudes and a chick following from behind in her own car? Well, for those with simple minds like Skeet's; it is _very_ exhausting.

We were just lucky Heath was born in California and goes back every summer to visit the rest of his family so he knew how to get there. Usually, it's him, his dad and his two brothers, but it wasn't much different with us. It was still four guys packed into a vehicle with a bunch of stuff in the back.

As you can guess, Heath's family is rich. His grandfather is a fucking millionaire for fucks sake! I want the old man to die. Why? Because, chances are, he's going to leave all that money to his dear, precious grandsons... And then we get mooch off Heath until we burn through all the cash!

MONEY!

I love moneh, who doesn't?

Anyway, two long, hard days later; we are in Los Angeles, California! Where we are supposed to meet up with Josh and our label's... People... Guys... Producers... Something... We're meeting with Lava...

We checked into a motel and showered, changed and whatnot. I changed into one of our own shirts. Heath and Ethan went off to some print-shop-place and started making band merch. This one was black with the band name, PÜNK ROX across the chest in light blue on top of a ghostly skull and cross bones with red eyes. Badass enough for you? I also put on black jeans that hugged my body like no lover before. If there had been one. Ha. And knee-high black Converse, no one said we needed to look professional.

Ethan was wearing his beige, "skater boy" hoodie, a simple black tee beneath it and black jeans. Heath was going to flaunt whatever he had with a skin-tight, white t-shirt that very clearly showed off his surfer abs, regular blue jeans, and sneakers. Skeet? He looked similar to me, black skinny jeans, black Converse, but he was wearing a tight black shirt with white stars on it. Skeeter and Ethan are both pretty tall, but are both really lean and lanky. Heath is taller than all of us, but is muscle-bound and has a completely different style than us. He's got a more "normal" look. I'm short, lean, and short...really short...

I stood in the studio, staring at everything in there, ignoring Ethan tossing a blue hat on my head. From the receptionist, to the plaques on the wall, to the plant in the corner, to the doors, to some guy who suddenly appeared next to me.

OH FUCK!

I jumped and clashed with Heath, who barely budged. Damn him and all his strength. I immediately noticed the guy as Josh. I relaxed a bit and went back to staring at things with wide-eyes.

"Nice to see you again, too." He wasn't all that hurt.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little... Overwhelmed by all this. He's a small town boy." Heath explained, I ignored him.

"We all are..." Ethan defended.

"I'm not... I was born in Hollywood," Heath smirked, Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You grew up in a small town..." He grumbled even though he didn't really have a defense anymore.

"Well, Pünk Rox, I'd like you to come with me and meet Jason Flom. The president of Lava." Josh told us.

I don't want to bore you with the details of our little interview with Mr. Flom so, to summarize it in the fewest words possible...

Signed.

After signing the contract, Flom explained that the company would pay for a bus, but we had to do the rest. Like gas and maintenance and paint and stuff.

The door soon burst open.

"Which studio are Black Veil Brides in?" The dark haired man asked urgently, agitation lining his voice.

"Um, 9, but-" Before Josh could finish, the guy was gone, I barely even got to see who he was.

"Um..." Abraham stood there, dumbstruck for a moment.

"I'm uh, just going to go make sure no one dies..." He started towards the door.

"You do that," Flom didn't object.

"Was that Matt Good from D.R.U.G.S?" Ethan was about to have a little fangirl moment.

"Was it? I could barely see him, he came and went so fast..." I wondered. Ha, that's what she said!

"That's what she said," Skeet read my mind, saying it aloud and started cracking up, so did I because I wasn't mature enough not to.

"So, um... Wait, did he say Black Veil Brides?" I snapped to attention. Famous people! I'm in the same building... As _famous_ people!

"Uh, yeah..." Jason sighed, "You wanna meet them? I'm sure they're almost finished. They probably just got interrupted anyway..." Ethan and I squealed like little girls. If that black flash was Matt Good, then we were both about to have a fangirl attack.

"What is wrong with you?" Heath and Skeeter looked at us funny.

"I don't know!" I shouted, all hyper and giddy now. FAMOUS PEOPLE! When Heath said I grew up in a small town, he meant I never went anywhere, either. I'd never been out of College Station, to tell you the truth. But neither has Ethan, so we were on similar terms here. Even Skeet had been out of at least Dallas before.

I suddenly wondered what Harper was doing. We got to the studio and she said she was too hungry to care about what was happening and went to get take out for us. But she never said wear and left her phone with me. Shit, we just lost crazy girl...

Oh well... FAMOUS PEOPLE! During my mental fangirl explosion, Jason had called, assumably studio 9, and was now just putting the phone down.

"Josh got the little situation under control and now says it's safe to go down." He started, "I'll call my assistant and she'll lead you there if you'd like." Ethan and I nodded like hyper teenage girls.

Jason's assistant lead us down a couple halls before coming to a door with the number '9' on it. A light sat above the door with a sign underneath reading, "When light is on, do not enter!"

The light was off so, it was safe to say we could enter. And we did. Sort of. The assistant let us in and the door opened just in time to get slammed shut again my something. An audible "shit!" and some laughter could be heard through it. Clearly male. The woman knocked on the door and everything just sort of froze.

"Who is it?" An obviously fake high pitched voice came back through the wood, or metal, or whatever this door was made of.

"Open the door, you have guests..." The assistant was not amused like the rest of us were.

"Uhhhh... No one's hooome..." The high pitched voice said back.

"Mr. Good, this is a recording studio, not a house. Now open this door." She crossed her arms as we started snickering.

"Damn..." Could be heard before the door opened to the amused face or none other than Matt Good from D.R.U.G.S. Ethan looked like he was about have a fan-girl-hemorrhage.

"Wow, you are short." He looked down, very far down, at me. My nose twitched while I stared way, way up at him. How fucking tall is he? A whole damn foot taller than me, I bet...

"Well, you're a giant." I fought back, laughter came from my band mates and from inside the recording room. Matt had that 'touché' look to his face and he pushed to door wide open before stepping to the side to let us in.

The room was huge, just so you know. But it looked a lot smaller with, like, ten guys inside, only to get smaller when the four of us walked in.

But we stopped and stared first. I did head count. Black Veil Brides were scattered about the room. Matt was leaning against the wall by the door. A short, blonde or red headed guy was in the corner, watching over them like a parent. Josh and two more guys were seated by all this electronic stuff. Sound equipment, one can assume. I noticed the assistant disappeared on us.

_Great..._ I thought sarcastically.

"Whoa, shit, where'd the chick go?" Ethan looked around.

"Yeah, we call her the 'ghost of the studio' because one minute, she'll be there, the next, she'll be gone." Andy spoke up, "All you have to do is turn your back and she'll be running back to her desk before you know it."

"Well, she's an awful guide, she didn't even give us a tour." I joked, I knew she was only supposed to lead us to the studio.

"She gives tours?" Skeet was slightly leaning back as he swung around to look at me.

"..." I stared at him blankly. Heath looked down with his eye brows up as if to say, "wooow..." Ethan was just staring at him too.

"I... See... Shiny..." Idiot looked around the room, which had its share of shiny things.

"What's wrong with him?" Jinxx asked rightfully.

"No one knows," I said slowly.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"It's a mystery, no one is sure why he turned out so stupid. His little sister is smarter than me."

"What is she? An honor student or something?"

"Oh, no, she's ten..." Everyone looked at me funny except Heath, Skeet, and Ethan. They knew what I was talking about.

"How is she smarter than you if she's only in fifth grade?"

"You ask a lot of questions..."

"What is your IQ?" He seemed genuinely interested in how a ten year old girl is smarter than an eighteen year old boy.

"The fuck should I know?"

"Did you flunk school?"

"Just graduated, like, four months ago..."

"Then how is-?... Never mind..." Jinxx gave up, I smiled victoriously.

"Questions aside. Guys... Gentlemen... You people!" Josh struggled between what exactly to call us all, "Meet the recently signed Pünk Rox." The four of us were sure to smile. Well, as close to smiles as Ethan and I could manage. Heath and Skeeter were beaming for different reasons.

"Jesse," I slightly raised my hand when Josh said my name.

"Ethan," He took off his black baseball hat and bowed dramatically.

"Heath," He grinned once more.

"And Skeeter," Skeet waved like a crazy, hyped up person.

"Is he okay?" CC asked quickly seeing Skeet all jittery like he is.

"He's fine," I waved it off.

"He's just _really_ hyper. It's also kind of why he's our drummer. He can pound some seriously fast beats." Ethan chuckled a bit, remembering that when Skeeter get's really hyper, he moves twice the speed of the actual song and throws everyone off.

"I bet that wired little fucker can move the speed of light..." Josh thought, I snickered at his wording.

"Anyway, back to business. Jesse-"

"You can call me Jess," I offered, he nodded.

"Jess, Ethan, Heath, Skeeter, this is Andy," He pointed to the other giant in the room.

"Ashley and CC," He gestured to the two men near him.

"Jinxx," He actually came up and shook our hands.

"Jake," He waved enthusiastically.

"And then there's Matt over there." Josh finished by pointing towards Good, who was still leaning against the wall. He offered a smile.

"We know, but because we're nice, we let you feel all host-like and introduce us anyway." I crossed my arms playfully and shifted my weight on my feet.

"Thanks, small fry." He fought back, I puffed my cheeks up very slightly as I glared.

"... You can make fun of my height... But you cannot make fun of my hair, and that's all I care about." I smirked smugly, I love my hair.

"You do have awesome hair," Andy observed, I flipped my bangs for show. My hat, well, Ethan's hat moved quite a bit at the motion.

Ethan took it off my head before I lost it. He sat it over top his own.

"Steal my hat?" I looked him up and down.

"Yep,"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Why?"

"Be-fucking-cause..."

"Give me back my damn hat." I demanded.

"No, you with all your hair flippy-flippy, you're gonna lose it!"

"Like you're one to-..." I narrowed my eyes, "Hair flippy-flippy?"

"Flip," He tossed up my bangs with his fingers.

"Whoa, shit, you have some crazy contacts..." Ashley said since he could see my eyes now.

"Actually, they're natural... I get that a lot. 'Ghost eyes' and whatnot." I sighed, not all that offended. Then, I smacked Ethan over the head.

"Ow, the hell?" He whined.

"Don't touch my hair," And with that, I turned and crossed my arms as if to make a point.

"-Touch your hair... Touch your hair if I want to..." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled. Hard.

"Ahw!" I yelped and he let go. I glared, he messed up my hair... This. Is. War.

A kick to the leg, an elbow to the back, and he fell to his hands and knees. I finished it up by pressing my shoe to his shoulder and kicking him over.

"-Fucking touch my hair..." I began possessively fixing my ebony locks. You'd never guess how shy I really am at this point.

Everyone else in the room was staring at me in shocked amazement that I, a skinny little dude, could take down taller Ethan that easily.

"We need a sign to hang around your neck." Heath started, "Touch Hair At Own Risk'..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Attraction**

Pünk Rox... They're a strange mix. The name would make you think they were some kind of emo-punk-pop band or something. But the only "emo" that actually looks the part is the short one. Jesse, that's what Josh said, right? The one with all that attitude. The brunette could be mistaken for some scene kid, but he isn't dressed in all black or anything. Just normal black jeans and a tan hoodie.

I didn't pay much attention to the others, really. Jesse just popped out like stadium lights in the dark. Dark... Ha... He's dressed in black... Dark... Get it? Oh, that was stupid...

_And you may be stalling..._

**Am I talking to myself?**

_No, you're talking to Gene Simmons._

**Whoa, what the fuck? Did I just answer myself?**

_The hell is wrong with you?_

**...**

_Hey! Don't ignore me!_

**Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... I'm losing my fucking mind...**

_You're the one talking to yourself, fruit cake._

**Hey! If I'm talking to myself, then that means you're me! And if I'm insane, then **_**you're**_** insane!**

_Maybe, but you're way more insane than I am._

**... It... That... THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!**

_Quit talking to yourself, crazy._

**No, **_**you**_** quit talking to **_**me**_**!**

_I can't because you are talking to yourself._

**Well, stop!**

_Wha-?_

**Stop talking to yourself...**

You_ stop talking to yourself..._

**I don't know how!**

...

I think it's gone... Wow, that was freaky... I wonder if Danny slipped me something...?

Anyway...

My attention was completely taken by the emo kid. That's where we were, right?

Yeah, so, back to that.

Looking over him once again (not that way, perverts), he looked... Gay... Not to be offensive, he literally looked gay. Like he was homosexual. Straight as a circle. l=no, S=yes. ~~~~~~~. MXS8WKHYGNB... Z... What other letters (You didn't even notice the number, did you?) are unusually curved. Um... I ran out of things to signify homosexuality, but you get it. He just... Looked... Gay!

Shall I list them?

Long, black hair. I guess I can't say much about that one, can I?

2. Eyeliner. Yeah, maybe I'm bought on that one, too...

3. Glitter. Yes, glitter. Red, sparkly glitter on his cheeks and a bit on his nose.

4. Lip gloss. Pink lip gloss. I'm not kidding.

5. Skin tight clothes. I know, you got me on that one as well...

6. Bracelets. Millions upon millions of bracelets covered his arms almost to his elbows. Yeah, that much.

7. Painted nails. They were light blue, light green, yellow, light purple, and _pink_. Yeah...

8. The way he reacted to his hair getting messed up.

9. How his eyes were immediately drawn to Ashley...

_**I don't know, I guess he was kind of cute...**_

_**...**_

_**WHOA WHAT!**_

***mentally slaps self***

_**I meant, he was cute like... Like... A puppy... Yeah... That's it...**_

I sighed quietly, I did _not_ just think that. A lot of weird things have been happening, like, for instance, I was just _arguing_ with myself! I'm not thinking straight. If at all.

**No... I am thinking... Because I'm thinking this...**

_Shut up, fruit cake..._

**AH! IT'S BACK!**

"ANDREW!" I almost yelped at the sudden noise.

**GO AWAY!**

_... I didn't say anything..._

**O_o**

**Oh shit.**

"ANDREW FUCKING BIERSACK! ARE YOU LISTENING!" John scolded.

"Uh... W-...Wha-... Whaa?" I looked around in a daze.

"..." My manager glared, now next to me.

"I'm s-... I'm sorry... I..." I looked everywhere but the people in the room.

"Andy..." John slapped me in the stomach.

_**OW! MOTHER FUCKER! FUCKING HURTS! SHIT!**_

I'm still recovering from my little ribs incident a couple months ago. So... Yeah, that hurt like a bitch.

I growled in pain, keeping all the obscenities to myself. "What the fuck!" Well, I kept _most_ of them to myself.

"You didn't hear a word of the agreement, did you?" Agreement? I shivered slightly in mild fear.

"What agreement?" I was a little afraid to ask, since he just fucking hit me!... Well, aren't I being melodramatic?

John rolled his eyes, "Taking them on tour with you guys..." Them? Oh, _them!_

"Oh..." I thought aloud._** Well, that isn't that bad**__._

"Why'd you get violent, then? What made you think I'd object to that?" I wrapped my arms around my torso, protectively.

"I didn't, but you've been difficult lately and I've wanted to do that for a while." My jaw dropped. Ouch...

"_Me? Difficult?_" I was partly actually hurt and partly sarcastic.

"Well..." Ash started, I gave him a sharp look and he shut up immediately. It wasn't that he was afraid of me, I knew that, it was that he was afraid of what I would do once we left to exact revenge.

{Insert evil laugh here}

"Anyway..." John went on, "I knew there wouldn't be objection to taking Pünk Rox on tour with Black Veil Brides. But I'm going to have Josh ask again because I'm too nice to you..." I scoffed, he just hit me in the stomach...

"Right... For the second time..." Josh began, "Would Black Veil Brides like to take Pünk Rox on tour with them? Matt, you have to speak for your band since they aren't here."

Matt shrugged, "The kid's got some fight in him. I like him." He approved, so, if we didn't adopt them, D.R.U.G.S would.

"My answer, once again, is 'why not?" Ash said, Jake nodded.

"My answer stays the same, too," Jinxx added, assuming he said yes.

"Yep, I don't really see why not." CC finished and everyone looked to me. I flinched away from John, who sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Andy..." I still watched him carefully.

"Aw, poor baby's been traumatized..." Ash pretended to care.

"Fuck off..." I growled.

"Ooh and he's grumpy..." I glared, what the fuck?

_Just say yes..._

**GO AWAY!**

_No... Not until you say yes._

**Why do you want me to say yes?**

_So we can get to know that short, sexy piece of ass a little better._

**O_O**

**What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck...**

_Hey, you thought it._

**I DID NOT!**

_Then, why did I say it?_

**... I... You... I just... What!**

_Dumbass..._

**Did myself just call me a dumbass?**

_Yes, fruit cake._

**Oh my fucking god, I **_**am**_** losing my mind...**

_Well, you just figured out you're attracted to another g-_

**I AM NOT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**

_I'm you, retard..._

**NO YOU ARE NOT! You... Are... Are... Are...**

_Are what?_

**Are some... Perverted... Gay... Otherworldly voice... That got stuck in my mind and is getting some sick kick out of making me suffer!**

_You are crazy..._

**I know...**

"Andy!"

"WHAT! YES! DON'T HIT ME!" I cowered, John shook his head as if to say, "You pussy..." I'm sorry, but I think I'm going insane and my manager hit me! I feel so abused...

**Abused...**

_Why the _fuck_ did that make you think about that?_

**SHUT UP! You know **_**nothing!**_

_Not only do I know, but I saw what you were just thinking about doing to that boy, and I must say... Impressed... And slightly disgusted and very turned on._

**AH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**

_Later, crazy!_

_**It's gone... He's gone... I'm gone?**_

_**Wait, what?**_

_**Aw shit, now I'm confused about two things...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Random Title #1 - Neon Love Affairs (idk...)_**

"Ah! No hickies!" Ethan yelped when I randomly chomped down on his neck. I giggled at the mixed reactions from everyone around us.

"Why... Did you... Bite... His neck?" Jake asked slowly.

"I'm a _vampire!_" I jumped up on the seats and hissed. It earned me some high laughter from Skeeter, a chuckle from Heath and CC, an eye roll from Ethan, and a weird look from Ashley, Jinxx, Jake and Andy. Harper wasn't paying any attention to us.

Ethan rubbed the bite mark on his neck, "Fucking Dracula..."

"Yes, I vant to suck your blood," I mimicked the famous movie vampire's words.

"Are you two..." Jake looked for the right way to ask and when he couldn't, he simply banged his fists together.

Ethan shook his head, chill as could be, "I'm straight, but that doesn't save me from possibly getting raped from the homo over here." I glared and flipped him off.

"Homophobe..." I crossed my arms, sat back down, and pretended to be mad at him.

"You're gay?" CC asked like he didn't suspect it. I knew I looked gay, because I am gay. Why would I hide that? Being homosexual is just like being heterosexual... Only... I like the same sex... And people tend to have a problem with it...

"Nah, I'm a cat." I said sarcastically.

"You made it sound like it was the biggest shock of your life, C." Jinxx chuckled a bit. CC shrugged, clearly not at all bothered by either of our statements.

"You don't look like a cat..." Andy looked me up and down. Ashley sighed, sarcastic irritation ringing in the action.

"Well, I am," I crossed my arms once again. Andy's head tilted to the side a bit. Did he actually believe me?

"Don't confuse him..." Ashley warned, Andy grinned in amusement.

"That's a shame... 'Cuz I'm gonna do that anyway." I smiled mischievously.

*finger pyramid of contemplation*

Andy's eyes widened at my "mad scientist" look. No one else seemed to really notice.

I originally started laughing because of the confused and scared look on his face, but I turned it into maniacal laughter for effect.

Once I stopped, everyone, even my friends who know me for doing stuff like this, were all looking at me like I was either about to kill them or was insane. Or both.

"You're a creepy kid..." Jake pointed out. I started giggling, back to "normal".

Andy was absently staring into space. His eyes slowly, but blankly moved about the room. He seemed pretty out of it ever since we met, actually. I wondered if he was high...

"Is he high or something?" I asked, everyone turned to look at Andy, who must've noticed all eyes on him. He sort of came out of it and looked around quickly.

"What'd I miss this time?"

"Did Danny slip you something and you took it even though you clearly must not have known what it was because you're secretly a drug addict?" Jake put together a crazy scenario.

Andy looked at him funny, then like he just hit him.

"NO!"

"You do seem more out of it then your usual, ADD self." CC concurred.

"I'm not on drugs, fuck..." Andy looked down and a sudden burst of agitation (and possibly embarrassment) crossed his face, "I AM NOT! SHUT UP!"

We all looked at him like he was mad. What the fuck was that?

He seemed to realize he said that out loud. He started to try and explain, but Ashley interrupted.

"Not on drugs? I didn't believe it at first and thought Jake was only kidding, but I think I believe him now..."

"I'm. Not. On. Drugs. I'm just..." He trailed off, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"I don't know how to explain this without you guys thinking I'm either insane, or am on drugs..."

"... Explain what?" Jake stared, totally clueless, like the rest of us.

"I kind of... I think..." He paused, thinking, "I can't... Control... My thoughts... Yeah... That makes sense... That explains everything!" His face took on a look of hard concentration.

"..." I tilted my head, studying him. He was totally on drugs, no doubt, but he didn't really look like it. His eyes weren't dilated or anything. He wasn't all jittery. He seemed fine, except for the little completely-out-of-it thing. He wasn't even giggly, just... Spacing out.

The others were staring at him for different reasons. Jake, Jinxx and CC stared at him like he was off his nut. Which he probably was. Ashley seemed like he wanted to do something, but wasn't sure if he should. Eventually, he reached over and gently pulled his hair. Earning a slap to the hand from Andy, who snapped back to reality at the feeling. He soon went back into his thoughtful state, though. Heath and Ethan were watching him like a science project, and Skeet? He was staring around the room with an awe struck face. There was some shine to the inside of the Black Veil Brides bus, which Skeeter was completely distracted by.

I was a little hyperactive right now, which was strange that I couldn't stop staring at Andy. Usually when I get wired like I am, I can't even stay still. It soon occurred to me I was actually checking him out.

I immediately blushed and looked away. There goes my wildness, here comes my shyness...

Then, I started thinking about whether he was/could be gay or not. He was staring at me the whole time we were in the studio, but so was everyone else. I stand out a bit. From what I know, though, he's straight. He has a girlfriend, right? I remember reading an argument on a YouTube video about that. I didn't really know her name, though. It was near the bottom on the comments and I didn't bother clicking through to read it. It didn't really interest me until now.

I'm sure nearly all of the BVB fans would back me up when I say, Andy is pretty damn hot. But it wasn't like any of them had a chance with him. I didn't think I did either, maybe if I was a girl... Oh fuck no, I love my boy parts and I will _never_ trade them for chick ones.

_Never_

I sighed quietly, finally looking back up. Finding everyone now staring at me, even Andy.

I looked around in a panic, "What?" Was it noticeable? Could they tell I liked Andy? I like Andy? When did that pop up...?

Sometimes, I wish I had someone in my head to help me with this...

"One second, you're all hyper and giddy, the next, you're all quiet and zoning out and blushing. What the hell? I miss the noise..." Jake admitted, I grinned and giggled lightly.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Anyway... Andy," Ashley turned to his friend, "Who's this little voice? Did you name him?"Andy rolled his eyes.

"No, I did not name it! It... He... It... It... Says it's me." Andy explained, I tried to catch the gist of what was going on.

"You're off your nut!" Ash started laughing, Andy sighed.

He turned to look at his band mates, who all in turn, nodded their heads agreement that Andy had lost his mind.

"Thanks, guys..." He said sarcastically.

"Maybe you should lay down for a while... If you aren't completely fucked off your ass from drugs, then I think maybe all the preparations for touring and all the time we spend in the studio is starting to get to you. Maybe you're just really tired... To the point that you're talking to yourself," Jake started chuckling at the end.

"Maybe," Andy, clearly was not amused, but didn't show any other emotion.

At least that explains why he's acting like a total basket case.

**I know it's been along time DX I'm sorry, but I barely had time to update this. I'm really busy. Comment please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Star Wars Mysteries and A New Line-up**

"That is the most epic-est thing...I have ever seen..." I awed at the bus before me. I didn't know the make or model, but I knew it looked cool and had our name on the side.

"You're welcome," Heath crossed his arms, smugly.

"Dude, I'd totally go gay for you right now," Ethan was just as awe struck as I was.

"If I ever decide I'm tired of pussy, I'll call you..." Heath's tone was sarcastic. I think.

Skeet giggled his Michael Kelso giggle, "You're both straight." The three of us inwardly sighed at Captain Obvious.

The Pünk Rox bus was black with electric blue trim. Our band name, Pünk Rox was scrawled across the right side like graffiti and was surrounded by a pale blue similar to the color of my eyes that resembled mist. I'd totally lay that bus. Totally. Problem is, it happens to be frowned upon by society to fuck a vehicle.

"I'd totally fuck this thing if it was a girl." Ethan seemed to be thinking similar to me.

"Totally," Heath nodded in agreement. Skeeter giggled his idiot giggle again but nodded so his hair flew around him like a dusty curtain.

"Hey, guys," Josh approached, oblivious to our previous conversation about fucking our tour bus.

"Hey Josh," Heath extended his hand, which Josh took.

"Now, we have business to attend to." I groaned at that.

"You guys are able to go on tour, but the company feels your current line-up is lacking." How did I know this was going to be just the start of a really long list of stress?

"What do you mean?" Heath wasn't playing around. It was straight to business.

"We think you need a second guitarist." Josh cut to the chase.

"I'm offended." Ethan scoffed, not really offended, "Am I not good enough for you anymore? What happened to the promise that we'd be together forever? You lying asshole! I thought we were going to grow old together! What's this other person have that I don't! Fuck you, you cheating bastard!" Josh stared in blank shock. Skeeter, Heath and I burst out laughing.

"Okay?" Josh dragged out the word.

"Anyway..." he continued, "We'd like you to interview a couple of guitarists we think would be a good match for your style of music. Or, of course, if you have someone else in mind..."

"Well..." Skeeter looked like he was actually thinking for once.

"No, Skeet," Heath knew who he was thinking of, "Only if these other guys are extremely terrible."

"So... Yes?" Josh questioned.

"Yes," Heath answered before anyone could object.

Alright, this is how our day went.

Got tour bus

Got told we need another guitarist.

Interviewed a bunch of middle aged guys trying to live our their teenage dreams.

Argued over whether or not to go with Skeet's earlier idea for who could be our rhythm guitarist. And came up with "no."

Stressed the fuck out.

I sat there at a conveniently placed desk and rubbed my temples while Ethan and Heath fought over which actress was the hottest. Skeet sat there staring at them like a child waiting for his parents to get off the phone with the principal.

"Angelina Jolie has nothing on Scarlett Johansson." Heath argued.

"At least her legs aren't all over the fucking internet like some pornstar." Ethan fought.

"Scarlett Johansson _is_ a pornstar."

"Not all pretty girls are whores,"

"Fuck they ain't!"

"SHUT UP!" I interjected, "Just fucking SHUT UP!"

"In Star Wars, did Princess Leia fuck Jabba The Hutt?" Skeet asked, completely serious.

"God, Skeet, no one knows!" I threw my hands in the air.

"I think the correct question is, did Jabba The Hutt fuck Princess Leia?" Heath corrected. I sighed.

"That's a good question. I mean, there was a pretty long amount of time that she was held captive with him that was just never explained." Ethan added to the madness.

"Yeah, like, with no sustainable evidence to say it didn't happen, it would've be enough time for them to...like...procreate..." Heath responded.

"It's almost like they wanted us to know they did it, but at the same time, keep it discreet so they wouldn't get sued or something." Skeet thought.

"That is a disturbing image..." Ethan spoke up again.

"A giant space worm on top of a tiny human girl..." He cringed.

"Ew... Goddamn, where the fuck does his dick go?" In response to Ethan's question, I slammed my head down on the table.

"Maybe he doesn't have one... Like, what if his tail was actually his dick and he just, like... Squished up inside her or something?" I almost gagged at Skeet's potential explanation.

"Gross dude," Ethan laughed.

"The creators of Star Wars had some fucking weird fetishes..." Heath shook his head, satisfied with Skeeter's answer to the prolonged question. Did Jabba The Hutt and Princess Leia fuck?

"Ugh, that is disgusting, imagine what that baby would look like!" Harper spoke up, leaning against the doorway.

"Ew!" The most disturbing image popped up in my head.

"I imagine a little greenish worm-like thing with six arms and a humanoid face with yellow cat eyes." Ethan told us.

"I see a yellow baby with an actual worm body, but with legs and arms." Heath added.

"I see Leia, but with, like, tentacles coming out of her sides and her skin all yellow and stuff." Skeet explained his image.

"That's fucked up," I had both of my hands on either side of my hand, hunched over the desk.

"Is it wrong that I only see a talking earth worm?" Harper questioned and the others started laughing.

"Um...?" Andy stood in the doorway, coming in at probably the best time he could have given the conversations.

"Oh, hi there, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome," Harper smiled at him. A tinge of jealousy ran through my body. But I didn't know why. I was gay, Andy was straight, I would never have him anyway. And Harper was a very pretty girl. But she was never interested in long term relationships, however, and only wanted him in her pants for a night or two and that was it. I knew these things. Harper was a bit of a slut, but she was a good friend.

"Hello," Andy seemed a little nervous.

"Um... Talking earth worm?" He wondered.

"Don't ask," I saved him and myself from another weird conversation about an alien worm and a human fucking and their creepy, disfigured baby.

"Right, well, I came down here to see how you guys are holding up." He explained.

"Oh, they're doing fine, it's me who's about to lose my fucking mind!" I snapped and immediately felt bad for it. I sighed guiltily.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized.

"It's okay, I know it gets stressful sometimes," I loved how he just completely understood. I smiled sheepishly.

"So, how's the search going?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Bad." We all answered at once.

"Oh..."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I think we only have one real option..." I said, more to the guys, but so Harper and Andy could hear as well. They both walked over and stood beside the desk.

"Quincy..."

"Dude, no fucking way!" Heath objected instantly.

"Quin plays guitar, bass, piano, drums and he could actually sing really well. He could cover for any of us except for me if one of you, for some reason, can't play and he could sing back-up." I argued. I didn't like it either, but I truly thought Quincy was our only hope and the others new that.

"..." Everyone remained silent, but Andy eventually spoke up.

"Who's Quincy?" I sighed again, preparing for a long explanation.

"Okay... This is going to take a while so, I suggest you take seat." I gestured to a knocked over chair a few feet away.

"Quincy Sanders. He used to be a friend of ours." I began, the guys had all sat back down and were staring into the laps while Harper sat on the desk and Andy listened carefully.

"He was our bass player up until about 10th grade. Just so you know, we were all kind of... Well, we were on a lot of drugs then. And Quincy was probably the worst of us. To get right down to why I said he _used_ to be our friend, he kind of sold us to a drug dealer for a fix when he drained his savings account and his parents bank accounts." I paused and waited for someone to interject, but every was silent, even Andy.

"And this is where the long part comes in..." I began the story of how Ethan, Skeeter and I had gotten kidnapped by a drug dealer and had to work together to escape with our lives.

By the time I finished, Andy was agape with shock. The others stayed quiet and watched their feet or stared at the floor. He slowly looked to Heath with shocked expression.

"And where do you fit in with all of this?"

"My dad happened to report the incident and I that's basically how I met them," He explained, Heath was usually at the place of incident with his father so, when we were asked to do an interview, the four of us kind of clicked. Andy nodded once, still utterly shocked and looked down at his boots.

"And you want that psycho back in your life?" I couldn't help but laugh at how he put it.

"Not really, but from the last thing I heard about him, he went to rehab and had a bit of a breakdown that he sold out his friends for drugs." I told him, and reminded everyone else.

"I think he deserves a chance, I mean, he could complete the band. Admit it, you guys know we're missing something..." I looked around to my bandmates, Harper and Andy.

After a long silence that seemed to drag out forever, Heath finally spoke up.

"Fine... But if I wake up in a white van heading to Mexico, I'm suing you assholes firsts."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven - My Insanity And Me**_

_Andy's POV_

I walked back from the studio alone. Jess and the others were tying up the loose ends and my manager demanded I be back before nine o'clock. I wasn't sure why I had a curfew, but I assumed it had something to with the fact that they all thought I was completely insane. They were probably afraid I'd hurt myself or something. Hell, _I_ was afraid I was going to hurt myself.

_Well, you have been talking to yourself for the past five days._

**Oh, shut the fuck up...**

I sighed quietly as I made my way back to Jake's apartment. That's where I promised John I'd meet back up with the guys even though he was back home with his family several miles from there. We weren't going to be seeing our manager again for a month or two until we start touring again. Maybe occasionally he'll stop by the studio, but otherwise, he'll be home or wherever he ends up.

I then started thinking about why I didn't take my car instead of walking. Walking sucks. It's boring. But at least I get people watch.

_You're walking because I told you to take the car, but because you're a bitch, you thought you'd be smart and walk instead. Dumbass._

Oh, yeah...

**You know what? Fuck you.**

_Ooh, I'm scared!_

**You should be! I could just jump right into traffic and kill you. Problem solved.**

_Are you retarded? That would kill you, too!_

**Well, I was tested for mental retardation when I was a teenager...**

_Wait, really? _The voice began laughing uncontrollably. I actually was, I was tested for mental retardation when I was in highschool. But it came back negative. I was just uninterested in what was going on at school.

_I knew you were _SPECIAL!_ AHAHAHAHAHA!_

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I'd gotten used to him over the past several days. I ignored the weird looks I got walking down the street and made fun of people in my head. It was a lot more fun now since someone was talking back and throwing comical insults alongside me. Inside me? That sounded weird. Not sexually! You've listened to me for a while, you know what I mean...

_Oh, that is too funny!_

**Yeah, har-har...**

_Come on, Andy! Be amusing!_

**Don't call me that...**

_Your name? Okay, how's Bat-tarded then? _I mentally growled, it wasn't long before the voice figured out my love of Batman now that he knows I was tested for mental retardation, he's going to have blast coming up with demeaning nicknames for me.

_Aw, come on Batboy, how about we talk about Jess._

**Jess? Why?**

_Well, would you rather talk about Heath? Having his big dick in-_

**NO!**

_AHAHAHA!_

**What the hell?**

_Well, now that I have your attention, let's talk about the small one._

**... Jesse?**

_Yeah._

I inwardly sighed, **Why?**

'_Cause you know you want to! _Okay, what the fuck is he getting at?

**Not really, no...**

_Liar! You know like him. _The voice purred, I fought myself from groaning out loud.

**I'm not gay, goddamn you!**

_How about Bi?_

**...** I actually contemplated this possibility. I was trying to ignore it, blaming it on stress or my new found insanity, but I think I am attracted to Jess. I don't know why, I know I'd never been attracted to another guy before and I was extremely confused, but Jesse was...cute.

_I see you're thinking pretty hard about this..._

**Go away! **I growled out loud, glad no one was around to hear it. I was thinking and he was ruining my train of thought! But I wasn't sure if I really wanted to think about it. I figured I was going to have to address this at some point if it kept going the way it was, but I didn't want to think about it, not now, not ever, really.

_Whoa, meow._ The voice purred inside my side as some slut wearing an extremely tight red leather mini skirt that, if it was any shorter, you'd see everything and a top to match walked passed. It looked like it was three sizes too small for her and made her big fake tits pop like firecrackers. I found myself mindlessly staring as she walked away, her red stilettos clicking the pavement and her bleached blonde hair swinging across her back.

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa...back up.**_

**You said "meow." I thought you were gay!**

_You. Are hopeless. I'm you, you fucking retard! You're attracted to that, I'm attracted to that. You're attracted to Jess, I'm attracted to Jess. And vice versa, quite frankly._

**... Holy... Shit...** It still didn't make complete sense, but definitely placed a lot of pieces to the puzzle together.

_Yep, now, keep going, it's almost ten._

**WHAT?** I pulled out my phone in a panic and saw the time was 9:56pm.

_**Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! **_The others were going to send hunting dogs after me if I didn't get to Jake's and fast! I took off down the street, pushing passed regular drunks, hookers, ravers, partiers, and just some normal pedestrians on their way home after a night out.

I trotted up to Jake's apartment door, his girlfriend, Ella had been leaning over the railing, stood up straight when she saw me coming. I guessed she was sent to be the look out for crazyass's arrival... Me...

"Andy, there you are, where've you been?" She asked, worried. She probably knew all about my insanity through Jake.

_Watching sluts stalk the streets._

"Walking... Did you know it takes longer than driving?" I joked, she shook her head, but a smile played on her lips.

"Come on, the guys are waiting." She opened the door to the apartment and I was immediately hit with the scent of alcohol and pizza.

"Andy!" Jake literally came out of nowhere and jumped me.

"Good to see you again too Jake," I attempted to push him away, but Ashley came up and pulled him off for me.

"Where the hell have you been? I feel sorry for your parents when you were a teenager, you clearly have no punctuality at all. Do you not understand what 'curfew' means? We said nine o'clock! It's twelve passed ten!" He scolded, I shrugged, a half guilty, half apologetic expression on my face.

_Sorry, mom..._

**Shut up...**

"So, Andy, were you, uh, with your little friend?" CC started snickering before even finishing the question and he and Jake burst out laughing. Jinxx soon joined them and an amused smirk came to Ashley's face.

**They're talking about you, you know...**

_Yeah, 'cause I'm just that famous._ I rolled my eyes at him, but it looked like I was doing it to them.

"Well, the important thing is that you're here and safe so, take this," Ella handed me a bottle of whiskey, "And keep the idiots company." She smiled and went into another room. She soon came back out with a jacket and her purse, kissed Jake and left.

_Wonder where she's going?_

**Do you really?**

_... Nah..._

"I guess Ella's right... You're lucky I have to agree with the pretty girls." Ashley walked away, leaving me staring after him.

*derp*

I shook my head, plopped down beside Jinxx and stole a piece of pizza from one of the boxes on the table. We didn't really do much I could remember in the morning, but we hung out, laughed, joked and watched some bad movies. Oh, and got drunk. That's the big one. _Really_ drunk.

I woke up on the floor, head pounding and ears ringing. It took a few seconds for it to process in my head that it was my phone ringing. I fumbled with my pockets for a while before finally reaching my phone and looked at the screen.

**Parents Calling**

Read the ID. My parents? Fuck did I do this time? I pressed the talk button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Andy," Came my dad's voice.

"Is there a reason you're calling this early?" I questioned.

"Andy, it's almost three in the afternoon there..." I lifted myself onto my arm and looked at the clock on the DVD player. 2:52 read the glowing blue numbers.

"Damn, I was drunk..." I thought out loud.

"What?" I didn't realize I still had my phone up until my father spoke.

"Uh-uh, nothing, I was just thinking...out...loud..." I purse my lips and shook my head as if to say, "What the fuck?"

"Okay?" I could tell he suspicious.

_Worst excuse... EVER._

**Oh, go to hell!**

"Well, I'm calling to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, Dad, thanks." I reassured him.

"Can you talk, or are you busy?" I looked around me, Jinxx was fast asleep on the couch next to Jake and CC was out cold across their laps. Ashley was passed out a few feet away from me on the floor.

"Uh... I think I can spare five minutes..."

"Okay, I don't want to keep you, I know you're coming down soon and I just want to make sure you're alright." He worried, I knew that, and he had a right to. I mean, I may be possibly insane, but I thought I could handle myself well. Well enough, anyway.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine," I repeated, trying to sound as nonchalant as I could. With the drunken emptiness gone, all my worries were coming back. Mostly, it revolved around Jesse and the fact that I'm actually hot for another guy.

"I know, you already said that." I heard him sighed on the other end of the phone, "You're mother and I, we worry about you, you know that. We just want you to be happy and safe." And here we go... I huffed and lay back down onto the floor.

"Just be careful, Andy." He told, taking note of my slight irritability.

"And," He spoke before I could answer, "If you ever need to talk-"

"I know, I can always call you or Mom." I repeated almost like it was rehearsed. In a way, I supposed it was.

"Alright, be safe, and I'll talk to you later, son."

"You too, Dad." We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking. "I can always call you or Mom." the words skipped through my head like a broken record. Maybe I should talk to my mother about this. The whole Jesse thing.

_Aren't you're parents Catholic? Wouldn't they spray you with holy water or something for going against "God's Will?"_

**My parents aren't like that. And what about God's Will? Fuck His Will! Love is beautiful no matter what form it's in. Love has no gender, preference or bias.**

_That was actually pretty gay, dude._

**... Shut up...**

_Wait, wait, wait... You _love_ Jess?_

**What? No! I was just saying that there's nothing wrong with gay love. That's all!**

_..._

**Bite me, asshole...**

_Don't you have a girlfriend?_

**...**

**O_O**

**Oh motherfucker...**

**_This didn't turn out as crazy as I hoped it would have, but I blame it on the fact that I'm extremely eager for the next chapter ;) ready for some Rated R, NC-17 sexiness? :P_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Nine - Lust or Love**

****Andy's POV****

I crawled back to lean against the couch, it felt like my head was a bombing area. I was too tired and hung over to force myself up and get home to my girlfriend. I did text her and tell her I was busy with work so she wouldn't freak out or anything. I didn't get to see her response, it was only a few seconds after I lay my head on the arm of the couch that darkness consumed my vision and sleep took over.

_Hot sheets stuck to sweat covered bodies. Tentative moans and mixed breath, two pale bodies move in harmony with each other. A delicate hand ran through my hair and warm lips hungrily attached to mine in a fiery kiss. Thrusting deeper, I slipped my tongue into his mouth._

"_Andy..." He moaned gently, and I couldn't resist capturing those beautiful lips with mine once more. Each movement was lush and passionate, desire emanating from every fiber of our beings. Each thrust, each kiss fueled the blazing fire of lust._

"_Jess..." I threw my head back and moaned as he nipped at my neck, his pale hand running up my back. My back arched and I thrust harder inside him. Tangling my fingers through his silky black hair, I pulled his head back and stole another tender kiss. Feeling his fragile body beneath mine, hearing his sweet moans and whimpers, a beautiful boy I was absolutely crazy over. I wanted to love him, each and every gorgeous inch of him._

I bolted straight up from the floor, covered in sweat and some other liquid. I must've slipped from the couch when I fell asleep. And that dream... Wait, is this _water_? It dripped from my hair and drenched my clothes. I slowly looked up to the concerned and confused faces of my bandmates and Ella, who was holding an empty glass over me.

"... Hi..." My cheeks burned up and an extremely nervous and embarrassed smile came to my face. I was hard as a rock.

"Andy..." Ashley started, I bit my lip, "You...and Jess?" I straightened up and stared at the floor with wide-eyes. How the hell did they know?

_You were moaning his name out loud, genius._ The voice alerted me. Oh fuck.

"Andy," Ella bent down to my level on the floor, "Do you like Jesse?" I stared into her curious eyes in horror. I was still so confused and was terrified by the thought of getting hot for another guy! That dream was really starting to freak me out now. But damn that was hot.

_Oh, yes it was._ The voice purred.

"I..." I was mortified for two reasons, the big one was in my pants and the other was in my head. And the cause of the problem in my pants.

"Leave," Ella turned around and demanded the guys.

"Uh-uh... O-okay..." Jake grabbed CC's arm and pulled him off to the other room. Jinxx and Ash followed soon after silently. Ella turned back to me once the rest of the band was gone.

"Andy, you can talk to me," She leaned back and crossed her legs in front of me.

"I... I just...don't know," I told her.

"What do you mean? You don't know if you like Jesse?" Ella interrogated softly.

"No, I don't know...if I'm gay." I whispered, uncomfortable.

_Bi..._ The voice corrected

"O-or bi..." I repeated shakily.

"I don't think you're gay, you seemed so in love with Juliet, but I guess that doesn't-"

"Seemed? Why are saying it in past tense?" I cut her off.

"I-I didn't mean that, I just..." She looked down in thought.

"I do love Juliet." I stated.

"Yes...but are you _in_ love with her?" Ella looked up, sadness in her eyes.

**Of course I'm in love with my girlfriend!**

_Are you sure?_

**Shut up! You don't know anything! Why would I be in a relationship if I didn't love her?**

_Because you used to be in love, but now feel that passion for someone else even though you still love the girl. You're in love with the boy._

I was speechless. Totally and utterly speechless. The chaos and utter confusion that ravaged my mind cleared to one thing. Jesse. I _love_ him? His cute, girly giggling and those cerulean-chrome eyes. I stared thoughtfully at the floor, my mind centering around Jesse. Was it love or lust?

**Well, dear readers, shits goin' down ;) I wanted to add the sex dream scene in the last chapter but my lez sis said "NO, DON'T! IT BURNS!" and I was nice and didn't write it, but then when she read it she was like "It would've been better with the sex." And I'm like "fucking kidding me?" but she then gave me a better idea that really isn't that much different from my first one but its sexier and fluffier so ya'll gonna have to wait til chapter nine to know what it is :3**

**R&R for more sexiness? c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Andy Love and Harper**

"_Andy!" I screamed out of pleasure as my orgasm erupted._

"JESSE!" I bolted up right in bed, covered in sweat. My hair was sticking to my face and neck as I faced Ethan and Harper. Harper was leaning over the foot of the bed and Ethan was beside the end of the mattress. It took a second to realize I just had a sex dream about a rockstar I barely knew. And I just came with my friends right in front of me.

My cheeks blazed up in embarrassment and I drew my legs together to my chest, the sheets sticking to my skin like leather. I looked up and saw Harper smirking, now standing straight up with her arms over her chest. She was only in a black tank top and blue booty shorts and Ethan was only wearing sweat pants, but it didn't bother any of us of our nakedness. I was probably the most dressed out of the three of us, I slept in a tank and sweat pants because I was both unconfident about my body and was nervous about being seen by people. I didn't really like being looked at.

"How'd I guess you'd fall for him?" Ethan was a sarcastic fuck even this early in the morning. I, on impulse, looked over to the clock on the bedside table in our motel room. I almost passed out seeing how late it was.

"IT'S FOUR FUCKING O'CLOCK AND YOU ASSHOLES HAVE BEEN ASLEEP?"

"Heh, you were too, my little horn dog." Harper teased. My cheeks burned up again.

"It's not like that!" I curled into myself.

"Shut up, Harper, he's too innocent for this shit." Ethan defended, sort of. I inwardly groaned. Was that what everyone thought about me? I'm too innocent? I'm too weak? I'm too cute?

"He just came to the thought of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, he isn't that innocent, sweetheart." Harper knew how to hit every point to annoy the fuck out of anyone.

"I like him, okay?" I admitted, "But this is the first time this has happened," Ever, "And I know he'll never like me back, he's straight. So, this really isn't worth fighting over." My chest ached as the words escape my mouth. Why?

"..." Harper and Ethan stayed silent, for a couple seconds, anyway.

"See what you did? The boy barely has any confidence as it is!" Ethan snapped at Harper.

"Me? What did I do!"

"Are you a goldfish? Do you not remember anything you just said to him?"

"It's true! It's not my fault he had a wet dream about a hot guy!"

"A _straight_ guy!"

"So!"

"Have you ever had a sex dream about a gay guy!"

"..." Harpers mouth opened to say something, but in realization of the question asked, she shut it again.

"Exactly." Ethan thought he'd won. I sighed, both annoyed and kind of depressed.

"There aren't that many famous gay guys, I'm sure every gay dude has had some kind of sexual fantasy about a man presumably straight!" Harper fought.

"This is Jesse we're talking about!"

"..." Harper looked at me, my cheeks still pink.

She sighed, "Yeah, whatever," And she walked to her bags. She started digging through them before straightening up and spinning around.

"Jess, you wanna go to the bathroom first?" She asked as sweetly as she could. Ethan stepped away from the bed, giving me a straight shot to bolt to the bathroom in our room. I could hear Ethan and Harper start up again, but they were much quieter and I couldn't make out anything specific.

The rest of the day, I just kind of moped around. I wasn't feeling too excited for anything. We had to get in contact with Quincy and I had to face Andy again at some point. Not to mention, deal with my hormones and the pounding in my chest. I didn't really know him, why was I feeling this way? I sunk to the ground, my back to the bus. Did you know concrete was rocky and hard? Well, it is. And my sensitive ass told me to get the fuck back up or it would scream bloody murder. I moved to sulk on the ledge-step-thing on the side of the bus instead.

"Jess?" Harper sat down beside me.

"Can I just be alone to mope for a while?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked, utterly clueless. And I'm the blonde...

"Because...I'm falling in love with someone I don't know and someone _straight_." I explained it as simply as I could for her.

"Poor baby!" She threw her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Oh my God... Ohhh my God! Ah! Ah! EWWWWW!" I squealed and she started laughing.

"Come on, doll, let's go see if my sister still has Quincy's bro on speed dial." Harper winked and dragged me up with her. She fished through her pockets before getting frustrated when she continuously came up empty-handed. She stood there and had an expression that said she was thinking, but it was difficult to tell with her. A look of realization crossed her face and she reached down her shirt into her bra and pulled out her black and silver phone. I stared at her with a straight face, but I was laughing on the inside. She appeared to dial a number and held the cell to her ear.

"Hey, Melony!" She feigned happiness. She hated her sister. I jumped to her side and pressed my ear to the back of her phone to try and hear something. I'm curious!

"Hi..." Came Melony's less than cheerful and suspicious voice.

"Yeah so, you remember Erik?" Harper questioned innocently, sounding slightly bubble-blonde-y, probably thinking it would make it easier for her sister to pay attention. Mel was surrounded by preppy bimbos and was one herself.

"Sanders?"

"No, Foreman..." Harper's naturally sarcastic and bitchy deposition showed through. I knew she wouldn't last long.

"I don't know a Foreman," Mel's confused and stupid blonde voice returned. Harper and I rolled our eyes.

"Yes, Melony, Erik Sanders! Quincy's older brother! You used to fuck him?" Harper tried to refresh her goldfish memory.

"Oh, yeah! He was one of the best!" Melony cheered. Harper pulled away from the phone and fake gagged, I giggled.

"Yeah, so, Mel I need you to give me his number." Harper told her slowly, as if talking too fast would confuse her.

"Why?" Melony asked, the suspicion back in her voice.

"Because we need to talk to his brother."

"I don't know his brother," And air-head Mel strikes again. Harper inwardly face palmed.

"That's why I need you to give me Erik's number!" Harper was trying so hard not to yell.

"How will that let you talk to Quincy?"

"Oh my God- Melony! Just give me Erik's number and don't worry about!" She muttered 'retard' under her breath.

"Ohhhkaaay," I could practically see Mel roll her eyes through the phone. I pulled back, no longer able to hold back laughing.

"Okay, thanks...not." Harper hung up the phone, not even letting the air-head respond.

"Okay, I'm going to call Erik-" I cut her off.

"Put it on speaker this time!" I whined, she huffed and rolled her eyes, but agreed. She dialed in Erik's number and then held the phone out in front of her as it began to ring. We listened as it rang exactly five times before someone answered.

"Hello?" Shouted the stoner voice over thumping music. Erik. A baseball playing player with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Like Quincy. Only Quincy's hair was naturally dark brown and he died it black. And was a lot leaner than his brother. That is, if Quin hasn't changed since highschool.

"Erik? Hey, you remember me? I'm Harper," The raven haired girl talked into the phone.

"Who?" Erik was just as clueless as Melony.

"Harper! Harper Livine? You know, I fucked your brother in ninth grade? _You_ fucked my sister for two years?" I sighed, Harper and Quincy were fuck buddies at one point like Melony and Erik were from sometime in tenth grade to about mid-twelfth.

"Oh, the scene slut? Yeah! Hey!" I snickered, stifling my laughter.

"Yeah..." Harper was less than amused, "Anyway, how's your bro doing?"

"Oh, I don't know, haven't seen him since I got into college!" Erik responded. That dumbass got into college? Baseball scholarship...

"'Kay, well have you heard anything from him or from your parents about him?"

"Uh..." Erik trailed off, genuinely thinking.

"Mom said he wanted to move California by Fall. That was, like, a week ago or some shit."

"So, he is out of rehab?" Harper interrogated.

"Yeah."

"'Kay, Erik?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have his number?"

"Uhhhh... No."

"Do you have your house number?" She tried again.

"Uhhhhh... Yes." I coughed, trying to stop my laughing. He was so fucking retarded! What the fuck was that? Yes! HAHAHA!

"Okay. What is it?" Harper tried to remain calm.

"Uhhhh... Can I text it to you later?"

"... No," Harper looked annoyed.

"Okay, but I don't know it by memory. I'll text it to you in a sec." I loved how he was going to just openly give out his parents' phone number to virtual strangers.

"Whatever." Harper sighed and hung up.

"How does he not know it by memory?" I asked.

"He's an air-headed dumbass like my sister, what do you expect?"

"...true,"

Harper's phone beeped. It was Erik's text with the home phone number. Harper didn't even give it a second thought and pressed the highlighted numbers on her screen. It began to ring shortly after.

"Hello?" Came a troubled woman's voice. Quin's mom always seemed kind of estranged and overall weird.

"Ms. Sanders? This is Harper, an old friend of Quincy's? I need to talk to him." Harper was back on the feigned innocence train.

"Um, yeah, whatever." I could hear the chick calling for her son. Lovely woman. Doesn't even give a fuck.

"What?" I could hear a familiar male voice in the background. He sounded agitated and my heart nearly stopped.

"I have no idea who the hell she is, but she says she knows you. Here ." And the woman's voice faded out. I think her name was Jania, but I couldn't be certain. Jania, Janie, Jana, something.

"What?" Quin's voice came over the phone.

"Quincy?" Harper asked, almost like she couldn't believe it.

"... Harper?" I was almost surprised he recognized her voice after two years of hearing nothing from us.

"Yeah! Hi!" She actually seemed really excited. She was grinning like an idiot.

"Hi! Hey! Um... Uh, how've you been?" Quin was a bit of an awkward person.

"Good!" She sounded like a school girl talking to her crush for the first time.

"That's good, um... Can I help you with something?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Um! Here!" She quickly shoved the phone into my arms and I took notice that her cheeks were red.

Oh my God... She likes him! AWWAH!

I started giggling before remembering I had to negotiate.

"Oh, um, hey Quin." My voice shook a bit.

"Jess?"

"Uh, yeah... Hiiii," I laughed nervously.

"... Dude, I'm so sorry..." He apologized after a brief moment.

"Nah, don't...let's not go there, it's fine, it's cool, everything's fine, but we need your help."

"Really? With what?"

"You remember our band, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, we're in LA and we got signed." I wasn't as enthusiastic as I'd have liked to have been.

"That's great, Jess, but what do you need me for?"

"We need another guitarist or we won't be complete." I told him in what little confidence I had.

"..." It was quiet for a moment to the point that I thought he'd hung up.

"And you want me? After everything I did?" His voice lowered, I could tell he was really beating himself up about it. The fact that he fully regretted it and was supposedly rehabilitated enough to leave rehab, that was enough for me to know I was ready to move on and give him the chance he deserves.

"Yeah, look, I don't care about what happened in the past, it's the present that matters, okay? I forgive you, Quin, and we want you to come to LA and join us again."

"I... Thank you," I could hear the smile and relief in his voice.

"Sure... Oh, and we start touring in one in half months, headlining for Black Veil Brides so, I suggest you hurry so we can record a debut EP to start making money for then! So bye!" I said all in one breath and hung up.

"Brutal..." Harper must've realized what we just asked Quincy to do. Drop everything and move to California to join a band that may or may not even make it. Oh well. When life gives you lemons, make grape juice and sit back while the world tries to figure out how you did it.

**Just so you guys know, my plans have changed a bit over the passed two days. I have no idea exactly whats happening two or three more chapters from now, but I DO know what I'm doing for chapter ten and I'll go from there. If any of you have any suggestions, please tell me ^^**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, I really appreciate the love *heart***

**please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - When Lemons = Grape Juice**

"This game, what a lovely game,

Is this all you have to show?

What a pain."

I sang into the recording mic. Skeet beat the drums and it was silent for a split second.

"You're a fake,

Gonna rewrite history?

Next take!

Try again!

Work around you're problems!

Gonna show them all, my heads throbbing." I sang the lyrics accordingly, haven't messed up yet!

"You look so sweet asleep,

All your sheep,

Just shrug,

I'll help you into this grave you've dug!

No more playing,

These strings are fraying,

Hazing,

My head spinning!

Run from the thinning...

Lines...

I've been hiding,

Lying,

I'm buying all the time I can.

This silence is deafening.

You were never listening!

You look so sweet asleep,

All your sheep,

Just shrug,

I'll help bury you in this grave you've dug!

You always,

Danced around me,

Well, now I'm the one holding the noose!

You're falling,

Always loose,

Fading,

I'm waiting...

FALL!

You look so sweet asleep,

All your sheep,

Just shrug,

And into this grave you've dug.

Tell me now,

Was it all worth it?

I believe, no, I can't believe,

All you hid up your sleeve.

Never understood,

Always under hood,

Lurking like the blood sucking bitch you are!

I've been hiding,

Lying,

I'm buying all the time I can.

This silence is deafening,

But you were never listening!

You look so sweet asleep,

Just a sheep,

I only shrug,

And push you into the grave you've dug!

Don't worry dear,

So much left unsaid,

What is left not bid,

I should've said...

Down in this grave,

This isn't a rave,

This is the path you've paved." And CUT!

I knew I screwed it up again.

"How many times are you planning on switching the choruses! Ethan was getting irritated with me.

"Sorry," I muttered, pulling off the headphones, not looking at him through the soundproof glass.

"Jesse, focus!" The tech guy Rico talked into the mic that sent the sound into my little recording room.

"I'm sorry! Fuck!" I was shorter tempered than usual today. Ethan forced his way into the room through the little door on the side and waved off the sound guys. They all got up and left, frustrated and hungry since it was passed lunch. It was just Ethan and I, the other two and Harper were going to the airport to wait for Quincy and bring him here.

"What the hell?" Ethan raged. I only glared at the floor. My mind was too taken by the thoughts running through it to focus on singing. It was bad, too, considering we only had a couple months to record and put the album out. And this was an unwelcome problem.

"Jess!" He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into his emerald eyes.

"What is wrong with you!"

"..." I looked down at his rosary necklace with an inverted cross. I say his, but that was mine. He just took it this morning.

"It's Andy, isn't?" He said, still staring down at me. I looked up, shocked.

"I-..." My eyes lowered.

"Jess, is love really worth your career?" He asked suddenly.

"..." I knew what he was trying to tell me. Was Andy really worth wasting this much time thinking about? Probably not, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help that my thoughts kept wandering back to him every two minutes.

"Come on, Pumpkin, this is just the beginning," Ethan smiled at the use of his old nickname for me. It was a bit a of a long story.

"There's gonna be lots of other guys! You'll be like Adam Lambert or Chris Crocker, all the gays and bi dudes will be after you." He grinned like an idiot, "You'll have straight men going gay for you," he said dramatically, placing his arm across his forehead, "You'll fall in love with some and just fuck a bunch more for the fun of it!" He winked and started chuckling.

"..."

My face: ¬_¬

"Sometimes, I swear you're a bigger ho than Heath..." I muttered, and he burst out laughing.

"That's right, Pumpkin! So focus, and let's finish the EP. Then, you can waste your time day dreaming about Andy, okay?" He offered a warm smile, "And, hey, if it's meant to be, you two will be together. Love is a conniving bitch, she can twist you and break you like a thin sheet of ice, but she can also bask you in the warmest, most beautiful light you've ever seen. Many people become blinded by that light. I expect you to be smart enough to not look directly at it and wear sunglasses..." His face became straight at the end, almost like he was serious.

"I'm serious..."

"..." I started laughing.

"... I am..."

"Okay! Okay! I'll wear sunglasses to avoid a light that doesn't actually exist, happy?" I seized laughing.

"That sounds retarded," He smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"You're retarded."

"And you're my Pumpkin,"

"I hate that name! Shut the fuck up!" He chuckled at my outburst.

"Come on, _Pumpkin, _it's your oldest childhood nickname." He taunted.

"I couldn't help I looked like a girl!"

"People actually thought you were my girlfriend when we were eight," He laughed, I growled.

"Not much has changed, has it _Pumpkin?_"

"..." I glared, I didn't look nearly as much like a girl as I did when I was little!

"Guess not... Fuckhead..."

"Now, that's not very lady-like, _Pumpkin,_" He mocked, I glowered.

"I am going to kill you in your sleep... When you shower tonight, don't put your head back to rinse your hair because if you do, you're gonna end up with a fork in your throat. I'm gonna stab you to death with a spoon... And then I'll choke you with it... I'm gonna-"

"Alright, _Pumpkin,_ I'll stop,"

"..." A sadistic smile spread across my face.

"Uh..." Ethan looked scared.

"I think I'll buy snake," I could just see him begin to sweat at the thought, "A biiiig, fat python. One that could eat a man whole in just one bite." I taunted, and he looked like he was about to scream. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Ethan Jared Daniels, is terrified of snakes.

"Can you imagine? Its body would be wider than your stomach!" I went on, he gulped.

"Its mouth would probably be the size of your head!" I fake gasped, he began to hunch into himself.

"Its fangs would be the size of your-"

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'll stop! Just... Well, you love Andy! Yeah! You're in love with guy in a band! So cliché!" He paused, and turned and ran out of the room. Pussy. I was grinning like I'd just won a million dollars. I immediately stopped when I saw Ethan freeze on the other side through the glass. I ran out to come face to face with a pair of stunned hazel and blue eyes.

Jake had a guitar case in his hand and Andy had a bunch papers and a notebook. They were staring back at us like they were frozen. Ethan's eyes travelled to the equipment, no one had turned off the sound that transferred whatever was going on in the soundproof room into headphones or out into the open studio. I noticed the headphones were laying unhooked on the floor.

That means...

I turned cherry red instantly. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked away, utterly embarrassed and ashamed.

"What did you hear! You heard nothing!" Ethan looked around like he just committed murder. Jake slowly placed down his guitar and closed the short distance between him and Ethan. He grabbed my guitarist's wrist and pulled him passed a still shocked Andy and out the door. Closing it behind them, they left Andy and I alone in the recording room.

"I-..." My voice cracked, everything was crashing.

"You..." Andy seemed almost embarrassed himself.

"I-!" I looked up, my face still on fire, "I-... I-..." I looked back down, closing my eyes tight. They shot open again when I heard the sound of paper hitting the floor. I wasn't even able to react, it happened so fast. Andy was on his knees in front of me in an instant. He took my face in his hands and pulled me to his lips. My eyes widened and I felt my whole body heat up.

**~Kiss~!**

**What's gonna happen next?**

**Review and tell me ;P**

**Seriously...**

**Thanks for reading up this point! We've officially reached 10 chapters! ~heart~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - CHIBI!**

"_Jesse!" The green eyed brunette called, waving back to me. He looked about seven. A bucket in his other hand._

"_Slow down, Ethan!" I shouted back, my short legs struggling to keep up over the rolling hills of Gramps' ranch._

"_The fish aren't gonna save themselves!" He yelled before turning tail and running towards the vast number of puddles throughout the area. It had just rained and the pond the cattle and mounts drank from had over flown. That means all the little fish had been washed out. It was mine and Ethan's job to collect as many as possible before the water dried up and the fish died and return the saved fish back to the tank._

_Once at a puddle, I looked in and saw all the little fish, from minnows to baby catfish, all scatter along with several water beetles. The face reflecting back looked extremely feminine. Long golden hair curled around its girly face and thin shoulders. Dark eyelashes framed its chrome blue eyes. A sprinkle of near invisible freckles across its pale button nose. If one didn't know any better, they would think the child was a girl._

"_Jess!" Ethan's voice rang through my ears, and I looked up into his gemstone emerald eyes._

"_Look," He held out his bucket and revealed two baby catfish swimming around. No, they were circling each other. One was an unusual white, albino color and the other was extremely dark. Jet black._

"_They look like Yin and Yang!" I shouted in amusement._

"_I know, right!" Ethan grinned and stared into the bucket._

"_I'm... I'm gonna keep 'em. Think you're grandfather will let me?" He looked up with hopeful eyes._

"_Sure, the white one would be easy prey anyway so it'd be useless to keep if it'll just end up eaten by a bigger fish or a bird." I told him, completely certain._

"_Great!" He smiled widely and skipped off towards the ranch house. I watched him go, not bothering to follow._

"_Watch out for the fire ants!" I warned, remembering the huge nest we'd found earlier that morning._

"_I'm not that stupid!" Ethan called back over his shoulder. I sighed in content as he continued on, weaving through the mesquite that Gramps really needed to get rid of and the tall puffs of grass. I looked back into the puddle in front of me to find an odd sight I hadn't expected to see. A rather large orange and white goldfish was staring back at me._

_I jumped at first, it somewhat frightened me that it was just staring at me. Unusual behavior for a fish. Even more unusual that the goldfish had been flooded out in the first place. They usually stalk the bottom of the pond. I bent down and, seeing it hadn't swam away yet, carefully placed my pink bucket in the water. I easily caught it, it just sat there and quickly got taken by the flow I created. I stood, goldfish now in the bucket, and stared into the water. It stared back, completely unfazed. It was moving, its fins moving gracefully by its sides, gills pulsing, and mouth opening and closing like a fish's will._

_There was something weird about this goldfish though._

"_Jesse!" The cheerful voice of an old man sounded beside me._

"_Oh, hi Grandpa." I greeted, watching the fish watching me._

"_Here, let's go put this in the fish tank with Grandma's goldfish, it seems friendly." He took the bucket and led me back towards the house._

_Friendly..._

_That wasn't the word for it... Bizarre, more like._

_That fish haunted me. I know it sounds weird, but it was a freaky fish! It had reddish eyes and it just stared at you. Normal fish will swim around and...swim around, but whenever you entered the room, that goldfish was watching you. It was...disturbing._

_My grandmother named it Seer for its habit. Unlike the other fish, this one was instantly recognizable and easy to tell apart. Because it just stood still and stared with its blank, red eyes._

My eyes shot open and I found myself staring into blackness. I just dreamed about a goldfish. 'Cause that's normal. I then wondered if Seer was even still alive. I hadn't seen my grandparents in years. I knew Ethan's strange Yin and Yang catfish were still alive, they lived in a tank meant to hold a snake by his window at home. They must've been ten or eleven years old now.

Wait, where was I?

I noted I was in a bed. I could feel the sheets. And before you perverts jump to the conclusion, no, I wasn't naked. I wasn't sure what was happening either, but I quickly thought back to the previous day.

"_I-...I thought you were straight?" I said quietly, trying to catch my breath._

"_I did too," Andy admitted._

"_Did?" I questioned._

"_I've been extremely confused since I met you. Everything's changed." He told me._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, curious._

"_I think... I think I love you." I blushed instantly at the revelation. He loved me? Me?_

"_But-but...you...I though-"_

"_It's been confusing." He interrupted, "But I'm not running anymore. This has never happened to me before, to tell you the truth. I was in denial and I was scared and confused beyond believe._

"_But right now, right here, I'm going to be true to you and to myself. I love you, Jesse." Tears formed in my eyes and my arms clung to his neck as I fell to my knees. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and hold me tight._

"_I... I love you!" I cried, it felt good to be able to say it so, I wasn't sure why I was crying. I was such a girl..._

I smiled at the memory, grabbing the hand that was wrapped around my waist. I looked up to the window, seeing the bright face of the full moon staring back. I curled up further against Andy, sighing in content.

We hadn't done anything particularly bad. We just went back to my hotel room and made out for a while, enjoyed being with the other person. I guess we fell asleep. I wondered what happened to Ethan and Harper, though. This was their room as well.

_Guess they ended up bunking with Quin._ The thought made me bolt straight up. Shit, I forgot all about Quincy! I forgot all about recording! Oh shit!

"Jess?" Andy asked groggily. I whimpered in response. This got his attention. He sat up.

"Are you okay?" He ran his hand over my cheek.

"What about recording?" I whimpered, "I totally forgot about Quincy and the others!" My voice was quiet, but was about to have a panic attack. Mainly about the recording thing.

"..." He looked at me blankly.

"And to think I thought this was going to get cliché for a second..." I smiled impishly, and snuggled against his chest. He was so warm.

"Do you know what happened to Ethan and Harper?" I sighed, looking up into his ice blue eyes reflecting like jewels in the moonlight.

"No," He stated simply, "Why? Should I?"

"No," I sighed again, "Just wondering," He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him kiss the top of my head. In response, I looked up and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"Chibi," A grin spread across my face.

"... Ch-..." Andy looked utterly confused. I started giggling.

"Does this mean you're my chibi now?" I continued to giggle.

"... I... _What?_"

"Ask Ethan," I said, a smile on my face. He only blinked.

"Goodnight, Chibi," I sighed dreamily and lay back down, passing out the second my head hit the pillow.

**LOL**

**Anyone else need the official dictionary of Jesse? XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - Revelation**

**Andy's POV**

"... What the fuck...?" Quincy stepped up onto the BVB bus and saw us all fucking dying.

"It's hooooooooot..." Jesse groaned, laying on the floor.

"It's hot... Okay, yeah, so it's like seventy degrees here and ninety-four in Texas. If anything, it's warm." Quincy stated, "And wait 'til you get to Phoenix," I inwardly groaned, remembering how hot it was there.

"Damn desert regions..." Ethan swore.

"Mexico's even hotter," Quincy explained.

"Fuck Mexico, I wanna go to Canada where all it does is snow." Jess mumbled, I chuckled at this.

"... Yeah, so, aren't we supposed to be busy with work instead of bitching about the heat?" Quincy questioned.

"They are," All the BVB members, including myself, pointed to whichever Pünk Rox member we were closest to.

"Exactly," Quincy crossed his arms.

"Aw, you sell out bastard!" Jess yelled at me as I was the one closest to him. I smirked and leaned over, placing a kiss on the side of his head. It's been about four days since we, to be cliché, admitted our love for each other. It didn't take anyone too long to figure it out, either. We completely blocked out an entire day to be with each other. Jake and Ethan seemed to know before we even waked out of the studio, I guessed Jake explained to him the situation I was in. Traitor bastard...

It didn't seem to bother anyone, I was just happy no one questioned me about it. Yet. There was still a long way to go, though. Still a lot of obstacles to pass. I still hadn't even said anything to my girlfriend. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I hadn't really spoken to her since that day, I wasn't sure what to say to her. I mean, really, what the hell was I supposed to say? Hey, sorry Juliet, I'm in love with someone else and I'm leaving you for a guy!

No.

_Maybe not exactly like that, but it could be something similar. That is the truth._

**I know! Shut up! I'm still not comfortable with this whole thing...**

_Everyone here knows, what aren't comfortable with?_

**I don't mean them. I trust them. I'm not comfortable with being gay or bi or whatever, yet.**

_Oh._

**OH!**

_What else do you want from me? This is your problem, man. Tell your parents first, then the chick, and go from there. How's that?_

**My...parents...?**

_Yes, dipshit, the woman who birthed you and the man responsible for your existence._

**... Oh god, I can't do it...**

_Then, tell Jesse good-bye, pretend this never happened and go back to being in love with Juliet._

**How the hell do you expect me to do that? No! I want to be with Jess.**

_Don't you think he deserves at least that? You don't have to go public yet, but don't you think he'd want at least your parents to know? And you to be honest to the girl?_

**... Shut up... I'll... I'll think of something... Just give me some time, okay? Can I have that?**

"Andy," Jesse's sweet angelic voice rang through my ears. I turned to look into his unique chrome-blue eyes. He leaned over and gently kissed my lips.

"I'm gonna go...outside...to die...with them..." His eyes flicked to the door where Heath was waiting, looking like he was about catch on fire.

I couldn't help the smile that spread to my face at the way he put it. He was so dramatic. And eccentric. And flamboyant. And the gayest star in the sky. But I loved him.

"Have fun," I kissed his cheek and sat up, amused when glared at the floor.

"Come on," I got up, grabbing his arm and pulling him up with me.

"I guess, I'll see you around...late," I told the guys and my manager.

"No breeding!" John warned, Heath burst out laughing.

"In the studio? Really?" I questioned.

"Sounds kinda kinky," Jess giggled, hanging on my side. That was so cute!

_You are gay..._

**Let me enjoy this for five minutes... Can you do that?**

_Good luck with that._

"Exactly, and I'm not going to take responsibility for the mess,"

"Ew, John, okay, goddamn." I dragged my little midget boyfriend out into the heat.

"It burns!" Jess screamed, now in the sunlight. I laughed and went to catch up with the others, pulling him with me and Heath lagging behind us.

"Goddammit, Jesse!" Ethan raged.

"I'm sorry..." Jess huffed, I wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"Five songs! That's all we have correctly done right now! How the fuck are we supposed to meet our deadline!"

"Fuck off!" Jess fought.

"Everyone, just calm down," Josh tried to settle it.

"Look, let's all just take a break. We're all tired, let's just take five and get back to work once everyone cools down." Josh went on.

"Whatever." Ethan and Jess growled simultaneously.

Jess pushed his way out of the recording room and out the studio door. Everyone else stayed, looking nervous and frustrated, but I couldn't let Jesse just go off on his own. Who knows what that kid could get into. He's so cute, he might get raped! He does look very much like a girl...

"Jess," I followed him and grabbed his arm before he could get outside into the heat.

"I just... I don't even know what I do wrong half the time..." He admitted.

"Everyone's stressing out about this, okay? You have limited time and you always want your albums, especially your first, to be perfect. Just relax and sing. That's all you have to do." I tried to reassure. I wasn't sure how good of a job I was doing, though. I could see the tears in his eyes and I felt a pang of pain rip through my chest. He must've been really freaking out about this. I ran my hand over his cheek.

"It's okay, Jess,"

"I don't even think I can do this, how the fuck are we supposed to make it?" He whispered, "Should I just quit and go home so they can find a better singer?"

"No! No, Jess," I bent down so I could be more to his level. Which placed me on my knees.

"I know you can do this, alright? Don't listen to anything anyone else tells you, you're a great singer and I don't think anyone else could fit the band better than you. I know you're really stressed out right now, but don't give up. Never give in." He burst into tears with the last sentence. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

"You can do it, Jess," I forced him to look at me and I wiped away the tears.

"Be strong," I told him, relieved when he nodded.

"Come on, let's go melt in the heat for a while," I smiled and gathered him up in my arms.

"Okay," He sighed, snuggling into my chest.

_That is just the cutest little thing!_

**And you bitch at me for being gay.**

_Shut up, man, that's soooo cuuute!_

I had to agree.

I walked outside with him in my arms, I took him to the other side of the building and sat him down on a random crate that was placed there. A while ago, too, from the looks of the vines clinging to the mouth. I just sat on the ground beside him.

"I'm scared," His voice was hushed as he leaned against the building.

"That's normal," I told him, "But have faith in yourself and in your band. I know you can do it, baby." He blushed, a giggly smile came to his face.

"Thanks, Chibi," He grinned.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Just think of it as a term of endearment," He rested his head on mine, still smiling, which made me smile. Too cliché?

"I'm just gonna assume it's a word in your dictionary that means love." I heard him giggle again.

"I do love you," He looked at him with those pale blue eyes.

"I love you, too, Jess." I couldn't help but smile. What would you call it? The honeymoon phase? Where everything is all fluffy and plushy and cute. I leaned over to kiss him, grabbing his small waist and pulling him into my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and happily kissed back. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, asking permission to entrance, of which he allowed. With the condition he got to bite my tongue.

"Ow," I muttered, pulling back. He giggled like a school girl.

"You're dangerous," I chuckled, locking lips again, knowing the danger.

This time, he wasn't vicious and let me explore his mouth. Nervously, knowing he would probably bite again at any given moment, but it was a risk worth taking. Hearing him moan into the kiss was even more rewarding. And Ethan had to ruin that.

"Oh, come on! Didn't we agree on no breeding!" Jess jumped back, blushing like crazy. I just thought it was cute. I placed a kiss under his jaw, causing him to turn a deeper red.

"Sorry I can't let you too fuck in public where you could possibly get arrested for public indecency, but we do have an album to record. Only three more songs. Let's go Jess!" And with that, Ethan walked away. Jesse sighed, still cherry red.

"You're so cute," I couldn't help myself, I began kissing down his neck.

"Uh! Uh... Uh... Okay, down boy..." He blushed harder and practically jumped out of my lap. I laughed at this. I couldn't figure him out at all. But I did know he was adorable and I loved him.

And I really needed to do something about my parents and girlfriend before he finds out. Before anyone finds out.

I decided.

"Jess," I said, standing up.

"Mm?" He mumbled, trying to cool the blush on his cheeks.

"I'll be back in a little while, okay? I have something I need to do." I told him, he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"You can do this, baby, I know you can. Believe in yourself and I promise, I'll be back soon." He reluctantly nodded and kissed me again. I heard him sigh before walking around the corner and back into the building.

_Plan?_

**I feel like I owe Juliet at least as much so she can move on with her life. So, I'm going home.**

"Hey, Jewels?" I opened the door to our apartment.

"Andy?" She peeked her head around the corner, sounding shocked as if she didn't expect me home at all.

"Yeah... Hi..." And now I was nervous.

"I thought you dropped off the earth and died..." She walked over to me.

"Thanks..." I grumbled, she smiled and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're back and in one piece." She leaned to kiss me, I turned my head away.

"..." She took the hint and backed off, I could sense she wasn't too happy about it, though.

"I... I really...need to talk to you..." I swallowed, to say I was nervous was an underestimate. Solicitous, apprehensive, disquieted, insert-bigger-words-here. I was freaking the fuck out on the inside! How's that!

"...okay..." Her voice was flat.

"I-...I-I um..." I bit my lip and looked down at the floor.

"I, uh, I feel like I really need to tell you this because you don't deserve the humiliation..."

"... What did you do?"

"I!...I-I-I..." Think, you dumb bastard, think! "Can we sit?" My voice cracked.

_How ingenious._

**Help!**

_Just tell her straight up, Batboy._

We sat down on the couch, Juliet eyeing my up like I just killed someone. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do it.

"Just tell me, Andy." She told me softly even though her eyes were hard.

"..." My stomach churned, "I... I love you, I do, but..."

_**Here goes nothing...**_

"I'm in love with someone else..."

She blinked, her eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"I'm sorry..."

_Don't apologize, dumbass!_

"Don't... Don't apologize," She looked away.

"I mean, if you love someone, you shouldn't regret loving them. So, don't apologize unless you regret loving that person." She told me, sadness in her eyes, but she seemed surprisingly calm.

"..." I sighed silently in relief that she was taking this well.

"Look, I knew, I mean, I didn't _know_! But I could feel you drifting away. I...I knew...this wasn't going to last much longer..." She looked ready to cry, but I knew my Dragonfly was strong.

"I... I want you to be happy, Andy, and if someone else will make you happy, I'm okay with that." She forced herself to smile.

"I want you to be happy, too. And that's why I had to come to you first. I didn't want you to find out through someone else because I'm too much of a coward." I looked into her eyes.

"Can I...can I at least know who it is? Not to sound nosy or anything, I just...I'm curious...I guess I just wanna know who knocked you out harder than I could." She smiled crookedly, but honestly.

"... That's why I feel so ashamed I let it grow to this without telling either of you." I sighed.

"Who is it, Andy?"

"... Jesse..." I whispered his name, not fully intending her to hear.

"Who?"

"Jesse Ford, the singer a new band who will be headlining for us." I spit it out quickly.

"... Oh..." She appeared a bit dumbstruck.

"A little cliché to fall in love with a girl in an upcoming band, don't you think, rockstar?"

"That's the problem,"

"Hm?" I knew this would come as a shock to her.

"Jesse's a boy."

"..." Her jaw literally dropped. I stared guiltily at the floor. It wasn't long before I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"You _are_ gay! My brother was right!" Was she grinning!

"What?"

_AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"No! No! Oh, no! I'm not! I just..." I sighed, well this couldn't have turned out any better. I smiled. No, it really couldn't have. I wouldn't have wanted it much different. It _was_ Juliet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen - Secret's Out**

**Andy's POV**

"So, no hard feelings?" I hugged Juliet again.

"Nah, little hurt, but as long as this boy makes you happy, I'll be okay. I mean, I'm strong. I'll get over you in no time." She smiled jokingly.

"Thanks, I feel so special." I smiled back, "And I'm not gay!"

"Of course you're not," She wrinkled her nose like a rabbit.

"I'm just...special," I sighed, defeated. Maybe I should just go with gay. I was dating a boy that I'm seriously attracted to, granted, the only boy I've ever been attracted to.

"That, you are. Special. Special needs."

"I've been told," I rolled my eyes playfully. Everything felt lighter now after talking to Juliet. I felt more confident.

"Take care of yourself, and you don't have to move out right away. I mean, I do love you, but it's more of sisterly thing now." I told her.

"Oh, you expect me leave?" She tilted her head, keeping a straight face before grinning.

"I have to go," I smirked, really having no more time to play.

"Meeting back up with cutesy boy?"

"Please don't call him that,"

"Fine, how's midget?" I laughed. I'd told her all about Jess.

"Everyone calls him that so, why not?"

"Well?" She dragged out.

"What?" I was utterly clueless.

"Are you meeting back up with him, or not?"

"Oh, uh, that was a serious question?"

"No, Andy, it was donkey." She joked, "Yes, it was a serious question."

"When'd we get a donkey?" I looked around the room, she laughed.

"Yesterday,"

"...Really?"

"I really do hope you're kidding,"

"..."

"So, gonna go meet your midget?" I laughed at this.

"My midget? Yeah,"

"Alright, don't get into trouble," She deepened her voice to sound like my father.

"And remember..." She leaned close, "God's watching,"

I burst out laughing, if that wasn't a blast from the past. If the nuns at my school hadn't actually said that to me before, it wouldn't be nearly as funny.

"I'll keep that in mind," I rolled my eyes and turned to leave.

"And bring him here before I go to live with my brother, pleeeeeasssse!" She begged.

"Like I said, you don't have to leave immediately," I said over my shoulder.

"I know, I'll probably say I'll leave by the end of the week and end up still living here for another month..." She grumbled, I smiled.

"Then, I have plenty of time to show off my boyfriend to you, don't I?" I smirked and with that, I opened the door and left.

I walked in the studio and heard my baby's beautiful voice. Josh and Heath were leaning against the wall, Ethan was standing by the tech guys, arms crossed but smiling, and Quincy and Skeeter were sitting in random chairs in the room.

"If he can just finish this perfectly, they'll be done." Josh told quietly.

"Really?" How long was I gone? He and Heath both nodded.

"Do you by chance know where Harper is?" Quincy whispered over Jesse's voice. I shook my head. I hadn't seen Harp at all that day.

"Where'd you go, anyway?" Josh asked.

"I just...had to talk to someone." I explained as vaguely as possible. He still had no idea Jess and I were a thing. I wasn't entirely ready to go public with this, much less tell anyone in our business yet.

"Quin, after this, whether he screws up or not, you wanna work on back-up?" Josh asked Quincy, who nodded. Heath was skittish about him, but everyone just fell into place once they all got together. It seems they had put aside their differences and really connected all over again. Pünk Rox was complete. And it looked really good. They all looked like they were having the time of their lives and it made me happy to see Jess happy. Minus the stress, they really were having a lot of fun. And that was reassuring.

"Another battle won naturally," Jess's voice flowed easily and he took off the headphones.

"Fucking finally!" Ethan shouted in triumph.

"Did I do it?" He muttered breathlessly.

"Yes, Jesse," Josh leaned over Ethan and spoke into the mic.

"Yay..." He didn't sound quite as ecstatic as everyone else. He looked up and saw me, I smiled to him and his face lit up. A wide grin spread across his and ran out of the recording room and straight into my arms.

"I knew you could do it," I whispered into his hair, he nodded quickly. I heard someone cough and looked up to see a very confused Josh looking down at us.

"..."

Shit.

"Come on, you sexist! Their love is beautiful!" Ethan went into drama mode.

"Sexist?" What the fuck.

"I was about to ask the same," Jess looked over his shoulder.

"Whatever! Josh, look into your heart! How can you say these two don't belong together!" He pointed to us.

"..." Josh opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by more of Ethan's bizarre dramatic ranting.

"Gay love is true love!"

"Ethan, shut up," Jesse warned.

"I... I um, don't know how to respond to that...any of that...but I have no problem gays. If you wanna sleep with a man, that's perfectly fine." Josh looked down at us and smiled. Jess and I returned it and I brought "my midget's" face up so I could look into his eyes. I gently kissed him once and stood up, pulling Jess up with me.

"I can't say I didn't expect it, but I didn't see you as a top." Josh smirked, I rolled my eyes while Jesse giggled before realizing what he just said.

"Hey! I can't help it I got shorty genes!"

There was a round of awes from Ethan and Quincy.

"That is so cute!" Quincy definitely didn't appear to be straight, but neither did Ethan. But Ethan had told us he was, in fact, straight so, I wondered about Quincy.

"Sorry, but if I may, are you straight?" I asked him, maybe I shouldn't have?

"Not really, I'm bi, but Jess is too cute for me." He winked, "I need someone who can take charge once in a while,"

"..." I had no idea how to respond to that.

"I shouldn't have asked..." The majority of people in the room began laughing.

"Don't ask Quincy anything about sex, you may never want to fuck again." Jess giggled.

"I'll take your word for it," I smiled leaning down and touching our heads together.

***Three Weeks Later***

"Chibi! Chibi! CHIBI!" Jess shook me awake.

"Jess!" I groaned, covering my head with a pillow.

"Chibi, wake up! Our EP comes out today! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BASTARD!" He shook me more fiercely.

"Jesse-baby, okay, I know, give...give me a second..." I sighed, tired.

"No! Andy! Now!" He begged, I could hear him growing frustrated. I peeked out under the pillow and looked at his flustered face.

"Jess,"

"Mm?"

"What time is it?" He suddenly looked anxious.

"...um... Seven forty-five..." In the morning!

"Jesse!" I groaned again.

"Please!" He begged, I jumped out from the pillow and grabbed him, pinning him to the bed.

"Ah! Rape! RAPE! I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!" He screamed. I chuckled.

"You are an adult,"

"Then, I need a capable adult!" I laughed and started kissing down his neck.

"Please, Andy!" He begged again.

"Jess, it's too early!" I groaned.

"Clearly it's not too early to rape me!"

"There's no such thing as a bad time for that," I smiled, he sighed, but returned it. We jumped when we heard a sudden banging on our door. Well, the apartment door. Jess doesn't live me, but for the mean time, he stays over with me sometimes. Juliet had gathered her things and moved back in with her brother. We still talk and she thinks Jesse is absolutely adorable. It's nice to see her moving forward with a smile.

Jess crawled out from beneath me and walked out of the bedroom. He was the only one fully dressed in a tank top and sweatpants. No, we don't sleep naked and haven't had sex yet. Why do we have to rush things?

I dragged myself out of the warm confides of my bed and grabbed pants and a shirt. I figured I should tell the neighbors no one was actually being raped. I guessed that was who was so urgently knocking at the door. So, you can guess my annoyance when it was just Ethan.

"What the hell?" I grumbled, irritated this was who had to interrupt us.

"Nice to see you, too, rocker man, but we have no time for friendly greeting!" Ethan rushed out, "You have to see this,"

"Rocker man?" I glared as Ethan pushed passed Jesse to get inside.

"Why are you here?" Jesse asked.

"Shush, shush, shush," Ethan brought his finger over Jesse's lips to silence him. Which seemed to only confuse his further. I then noticed Ethan was carrying a laptop case in his hands.

He placed the case on the table, opened it, and flipped the laptop screen up. It opened to a news site. I didn't see anything specific because Jesse literally pushed Ethan out of the way and stared at the screen. I placed my hands on his shoulders and peered over him. My heart jumped into my throat reading the headline and the picture attached.

**ANDY BIERSACK OF BLACK VEIL BRIDES DATING ANOTHER GUY?**

The picture was of the kiss Jess and I shared outside the recording studio with him sitting in my lap. Jess covered his face with his hands and I could just tell he was a blushing mess. I read caption below the picture:

_Frontman of Black Veil Brides is seen kissing an unidentified boy._

At least they still don't know who Jess is. But I have a feeling that's about change with their debut EP coming out today.

"I knew I should've just kept yelling at you!" Ethan seemed embarrassed for us both. I closed my eyes and slammed the screen shut. I spun Jess around to look at me, his face was covered in a deep red blush and tears filled his eyes. I felt so guilty he had to go through this. I gently took his face in my hands and touch our foreheads together.

"It's gonna be okay, Jesse-baby." I told him softly, feeling wet tears fall onto my hands. I quickly wiped them away and brought his lips to mine.

"What are we gonna do?" Ethan asked quietly, not looking at either of us.

"What do you mean?" I was going to stay optimistic for Jess, "This might be a blessing in disguise, okay? Look, don't worry Black Veil Brides, our true fans will stay by us, and you guys shouldn't worry too much either. You have a steady fan base on YouTube, right?" I asked, they nodded, "And you can only get new fans. You may lose a few because not everyone can except this, but don't worry, okay, just work on getting out there. True music lovers don't give a fuck about the religious basis of the music or the sexuality of the those making the music. And those are the fans that really matter. Even if there's just one fan, keep playing for them. I know I would." I reassured them, earning a teary smile and vague laugh of joy from Jesse before he started crying, clinging to my waist.

"I guess you're right," Ethan offered a weak smile, he looked like he was about to throw up, though.

"Look, we can't worry about this now. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Speaking of, I still needed to tell my parents I was dating Jesse. Well, this will be one hell of an eventful week, now won't it?

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ShininStarzz because they managed to say something that helped me figure out exactly how I was going to apply this. ~heart~**

**R&R**

**I'm still not certain how good this is going to be though, I slapped down two chapters in a row within three hours X_X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen - Parents**

**Jesse's POV**

"Hey, Jess, come 'ere!" Heath called, a computer in his lap.

I looked nervously up to Andy, who's lap I was sitting in. He shrugged vaguely and I sighed. Getting up, I walked to the other side of the bus and sat down beside Heath, Quincy on his right and me on his left.

"Andy, will you step outside for a sec?" Heath asked him, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Heath sighed.

"Fine, have you ever seen Two Girls One Cup?" Andy's eyes widened at the question.

"Come on, Andy," Jake grumbled, grabbing his arm and leading him outside. They both looked a bit...stunned? Traumatized? Sick? Scared?

I'd heard Two Girls One Cup was bad, if you weren't a major pervert, but I never really thought it would be scary. Traumatizing, perhaps, since I was in fact gay and the title suggests girl on girl action, but the cup left me completely lost. And I, quite frankly, was happy never seeing it. Ever. Because the thought of two chicks, or even a girl and a guy having sex, was enough to make me gag.

"Hm, easier than I thought." Heath stated, turning his attention back to his laptop. I was suddenly very anxious, my chibi looked scared. _My _chibi!

"Now, watch closely," Heath said, dramatically pressing a button that made a video on screen begin to play.

_I don't wanna..._ I thought to myself.

The video began as two girls making out and sucking tit (gag). Ew...ew...ew ew ew ew... I flinched away.

"Jess, watch, it's not that bad," Heath told me, but he was straight, godammit! I grimaced, looking back to the screen.

"What the... What..." I started.

"Oh! EW!" Quin and I yelled at the same time, now understanding what the cup was for.

"Oh my god! Are they-? EWWWW!" I screamed and ran. They were fucking _eating_ it!

I ran outside and right into Andy. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tightened my grip. So glad he was male, my chibi, and male.

"You certainly didn't last long, did you?" He asked.

"It was _disgusting_, how could anyone see that to the end?" I asked back, my face buried in his shirt.

"Well... I managed..." He mumbled quietly, "But I guess you being gay made the gross factor twice as bad."

"I'm pretty sure it was fake anyway, but it's still...just...not pleasant to think about." Jake said, now at our side.

"No fuck!" I exasperated, not removing my face from Andy's shirt. He smelled nice... That was kind of random...

I took a deep breath, inhaling his musky scent. He smelled kind of like spice and smoke, but it smelled sooo good! For a second, I completely forgot where I was or what I'd just seen.

"Jess? Are you okay?" Andy asked, genuinely worried.

"Mm?" I looked up, a little dazed as his scent made my hormones start acting up.

"Are you alright?" He repeated, I nodded, resting my head against his chest. I didn't reach too high on him so, it was more his upper abdomen than his chest. I was such a fucking midget! But nothing really matter to me at that moment, I just wanted to be surround by his scent and not think for a while.

"I guess all that trauma wore him out," I heard Jake joke.

"I guess so," Andy chuckled and picked me up. I objected at first when my feet left the ground, but my concern vanished when I realized I could still smell him. So, I did what any hormonal uki would do, I buried my face in my seme's chest and let him take me anywhere he wanted.

Andy walked through the door to our- I mean his apartment and took me right to the bedroom. He laid me down and kissed me softly before getting up and leaving the room. I immediately missed his presence, but his scent was everywhere. I kicked off my shoes and curled up under the covers just so I could smell him on the fabric. Maybe I was just becoming desperate for his attention? I didn't know, but I knew he smelled really, really good and it stirred my hormones into a frenzy.

I was about to drift off into a happy, calm sleep, but nooo, my phone refused to let me do so and started vibrating in my pocket. With my hormones the mess they were, the vibration definitely wasn't helping. I jolted straight up and quickly fished my phone out from my front pocket. I saw "Parents Calling" on the caller ID and huffed in annoyance.

"Hello?" I answered, less than joyous.

"Jesse, honey, we need you to come home." Came my mother's voice. Hold the fucking phone. NO!

"...I don't wanna..." I told her, like, seriously? I was not going back home now.

"Well, dear..." She paused, "You're father's really sick and we need you to come home, okay?"

"...but I don't wanna..."

"Jesse James Ford, you're parents need you and you will come home right this instant." She used the full uncreativity that was my name. Seriously, was that the best those idiots could come up with?

"I don't care! I'm happy now! I don't wanna go back!" I snapped back.

"Jesse!" My mother was clearly not happy.

"No! Tell Dad I'm sorry he's sick, but there is such a thing as a doctor! Unless he's dying, I don't really give a fuck! We're literally _one week_ away from touring, I can't turn back now!" I raged and almost hung up, but stopped myself because I knew she'd just call back.

"It doesn't matter! He's your father!" My mother yelled.

"Look..." She was now trying to keep herself calm.

"Just drive down here, stay the night and you can fly back in the morning, okay? That's not even a four hour trip." She negotiated. I glared at the floor. Three days... Three days...that's it...just three days...

"Fine..." I grumbled, not really agreeing, but I knew it was futile to argue any further. It would just be easier to get it done and over with than to fight with her all this week and probably throughout the entire tour.

"Good, see you soon, sweetie!" She said way too cheerfully and hung up before I could say anything. I gaped at my phone. WHAT THE HELL!

"Jess?" Andy leaned against the door frame, worry etched into his features.

"..." I lowered my phone and stared helplessly at the foot of the bed. Andy walked over and carefully sat down beside me as if any sudden movement would frighten me.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I have to go home." I stated unhappily.

"What? Why?" He took my hand in his and I leaned against his chest.

"I guess, apparently, my father's sick and the bitch wants me to drive back down there, stay the night and then fly back." It was looking suspicious to me now.

"The bitch? Your mother?" He asked, almost like he couldn't believe someone could refer to the woman who birthed them as "the bitch." To tell you the truth, I never had a close relationship with my parents.

"Yes." My voice went cold for that second, that one syllable.

"...Why?" Andy asked, his voice so low, I almost didn't hear him. I guessed I shocked him, he'd never seen me truly pissed off before.

"Why? Why is she the bitch? Because, she's a gossipy valley girl who takes pleasure in backstabbing others and trashing the names of anyone she doesn't agree with. The most profound for me is her audacity to say anything to anyone about anything. She used to always tell me how much gays were tarnishing the world and how they all belonged in Hell and that if I turned out gay, she'd promised to get a priest to 'help' me and not to worry." Tears formed in my eyes as I finished ranting.

"..." Andy was silent, but I felt him snake his arms around me to hold me.

"My father was never around, but if he was, he always agreed with her. I guess I don't hate him, but I don't really respect him." I said quietly.

"They'd probably disown me if they found out I was gay now."

"Jess..." He sighed, running his fingers through my hair, he lightly kissed the top of my head.

"I don't really wanna go..." I whispered.

"I'll go with you," He looked down at me, completely serious.

"R-... Really?" I looked up, stunned. He smiled and nodded.

"I-... Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, trying not to cry.

"If you don't feel comfortable with your parents, then I'll be happy to come with you if it makes you feel safer." He brought my face up so I could look into his eyes. I smiled and quickly leaned up, eagerly pressing my lips to his. I was so lucky I had him. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

**I was going to make this longer, but then I realized I have no idea what the hell I'm gonna do so I must leave you with this. Sorry it's short X(**

**R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's a long one, but this chapter counts as possibly the last update I'll be able to make in a long time (hopefully I'll get at a few more in) and marks the "Holy shit! It's almost done! It's almost done!" point.**

**Chapter Fifteen - "I'm Not A Fairy. I'm Just Prettier Than You!"**

After two days of driving back to a place I didn't think I'd have to see again for a long time, I'm standing in the driveway of Hell.

"... Wow..." Andy seemed...dumbstruck. And I couldn't blame him.

My house wasn't big, but it wasn't small, either. It was an older home, open red brick supported the structure from the first floor, the second was your average, everyday white painted wood. A giant silver cross sat square on the door. A 'Welcome' mat at your feet. The grass around here was growing back, but a couple months ago, it really looked like a desert land. However, it was beginning to look a bit like a jungle now after the massive rainfall.

I looked to my left, seeing the wide open space, fenced off to keep our cattle and horses from running rampant. Two black Appaloosas, a white and reddish Paint, a grey Quarter horse, a young chestnut colt whose breed I never figured out, and his mother, a red mare. Again, the breed escapes me. And then there was the cows. Multiple black, white, red and brown heifers of several breeds, the most prominent was Abondance and Randall mixed with the common Texas Long Horn. They were...colorful. We didn't to have any grown bulls yet, but I was sure that would change by summer.

I sighed as I heard the usual yapping from inside. My mother's bitch Yorkie... Rotten little beast... But I quickly looked up at the sound of meowing. Lilo, my kitty was standing on the roof, looking down at us. And around the corner comes one of the biggest dogs you'll ever meet.

"Holy shit..." Andy awed at the Greyhound, a chain around his neck.

"Hi, Ruthie," I called around my chibi. The dog bounded over and slid to a stop at my feet, after Andy had jumped out of the way, of course.

"That dog is fucking huge!" Andy gaped at Ruth, who just sat there and wagged his tail.

"This is Ruth, he has the ability to eat you, but he won't 'cause he's a vegetarian. Play nice." I stood up straight after scratching Ruth behind his ears.

"... I'm not putting any part of my body near him..."

"He's the nicest dog in the world, Andy, I would know. I wanted a guard dog, but that didn't really turn out the way I'd hoped..." I grumbled, Ruth was a major pussy despite being the size of a mini-horse.

"That's okay, I'd like to not risk any of my fingers, thank you." Andy stepped back further away from Ruth. The door suddenly opened to a large man with rock-hard abs and big arms.

"Hi, Dad," I stared up at him while Andy's eyes widened while he set his jaw. Daddy was pretty big. Bigger than Andy by at least three inches. Not to mention the obvious muscle advantage my father had over him.

"Hello, large sir," Andy then bowed dramatically. I resisted the urge to facepalm. Dad narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you were 'very sick.'" I mocked.

"What? We can't tell a few white lies to see our baby boy again?" Dad put his large hand on my hand.

"No." I growled.

"Jess! Jess! JESSE! ANDY!" Came Ethan's voice as he ran up the drive. Yes, Ethan came with us. I was personally relieved.

"Hello, Ian." Dad never really learned my friends' names.

"Ethan," The brunette corrected, "Anyway, Hey Mr. Ford."

"And you are?" Dad glowered down at Andy.

"U-uh," He began laughing nervously. Daddy was kind of intimidating.

"Dad, this is Andy. Andy, this is my father, Jack." I stepped in and saved his ass.

"Hi... Hello...sir..." Chibi stuttered out, extending his hand, which my father ignored.

"Right, come on in," Daddy stepped aside and Ruth went rushing inside while my mother's Yorkie, Leon came running out.

"Leon, get back inside!" My father's voice bellowed and the little brown rat went flying back into the house, barking the whole way.

"How old is Leon again?" I was hoping he'd be dead soon. I can't stand those little yappy lap dogs.

"Six." Dad answered.

"Damn," I swore under my breath as I walked in. Ethan basically skipping in after me and Andy doing his best to avoid any contact with my father as possible.

"Ms. Sarah!" Ethan shouted in the kitchen, looking for my mother. He loved her because she was a great cook.

"Hello, Ethan! I'll be out in a second!" My mother called, assumedly from the bathroom. I sighed again, dropping my bag by the table and plopping down in one of the seats. Andy leaned back against the wall, looking around the conjoined room. It was a country style kitchen and dining room, painted pure red. The kitchen was walled off so you just walked around the side to get to the fridge and such. There was a hole in the wall so you could see the stove and over. It reminded me a jail cafeteria where the cook could just pass the food through the window to the inmates. Weird comparison? I guess that's how much I thought of this place as prison.

The dining room was more impressive, aside from the beautiful red, there was pictures of pretty flowers hung up on the walls. A glass door lead out to the deck, painted a healthy mahogany. The floors inside were all laminated wood, except the living room, or den, or whatever you want to call it. It started out tile and then the floor raised a step and switch into wood.

My mother soon walked out from the bathroom at the foot of the living room and stepped around the wall. She froze seeing Andy. It really wasn't everyday you saw a 6'2 man dressed all in black. And with such stunning blue eyes. Sigh.

My mom, or "the bitch," as I prefer, has curly, shoulder length brown hair, an average chest, evident curves, a "nice butt" as she always told me, and stood a relatively normal height of five-foot-seven. She was still taller than me. She had brown eyes while my father had blue. He was thickly built, tall, scary, and balding with white specks throughout his black hair. Believe me when I say, I have no idea where my naturally blonde hair came from.

"Hello," The bitch greeted stiffly.

"Hi, um, ma'am," Andy offered his hand, which she took politely, unlike my father.

"Ms. Sarah!" Ethan hopped up and down like an excited rabbit.

"Hello, Ethan," She softened for him.

"I'm starrrvvviiiing!" He whined, I smirked.

"You're always hungry," I muttered.

"Hello, Honey," The bitch came over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom!" I objected.

"Sorry, dear," She smiled. Yeah fucking right.

Leon came scampering up to me and tried to jump in my lap. Oh hell no, you little curly-haired rat! I told him "no" and pushed him back to the floor as Ruthie placed his head on my leg. I give... I laid back in my chair and sighed. Again.

"So...you have a giant horse-dog and a tiny rat-dog all living under the same roof? That must've been a disaster in the beginning..." Andy sized up Ruthie and Leon.

"Leon is not a rat, he's a toy," My mother corrected. A toy dog, one of those small, fluffy, curly, brown little dogs that never shuts up and needs a hair cut every month. We had a toy poodle similar to Leon a few years ago, but that one got hit by a car. My mom likes small animals.

"Where's the wind-up key?" Andy mused, the bitch, was not. Ethan snickered.

"You wanna look for it?" He and Andy started laughing.

"Not really, but if you find one, don't crank it." I had to agree with that one. My mother huffed, reached down, and picked Leon up.

"He'll be less loud when he gets use to you." And with that, she walked to the kitchen, most likely to work on dinner.

"Come on, Ruth, let's go watch the Long Horns destroy Kansas State," My father pat his leg for Ruthie to get the idea and walked to the living room. And I prayed Kansas would come through just to piss off my dad.

"So, what's for dinner?" Ethan leaned over the stove. I rolled my eyes and stood up. The only reason anyone seemed to come over my house was for my mother's cooking. I grabbed my bag and walked down the hall, passing the guest room which Ethan would no doubt be sleeping in, and the computer room where we, Pünk Rox, uploaded so many of our videos on YouTube. The hall was just a straight shot passed those two rooms to the stairs, leading to mine and my parents' rooms. My room was the first door on the left, the bathroom right across the hall, and my parents' room at the end of the hall.

I barely noticed Andy behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I, being the girl I am, blushed and rested against his chest. I was so not ready for this. Not ready to deal with my parents. Not ready to face my neighbors again after setting their barn on fire. BY MISTAKE! Not ready for anything.

"You're really short," Andy mused, a small smile came to my face at the revelation that he probably had to bend down pretty far to be in this position.

"I'm sorry,"

"And you look nothing like you're parents, just so you know."

"Yeah, I know,"

He kissed me again and let me lead him to my room. It was still as dark and empty as I left it.

"Why are your windows taped over?" He asked.

"Because I don't like sunlight in the morning." I stated simply.

"... You are such a weird kid," He shook his head. I closed the door, plummeting us into near total darkness.

"It got dark." I could just hear the amusement in Andy's voice.

"Really, Chibi? How do you figure?" I joked, making my way easily over to my still made bed even in the blackness.

"Is there, like, a light in- never mind," Andy cut himself off when I turned on the lamp beside my bed.

"What happened here? It's like..."

"Empty?" I finished for him.

"... Yeah,"

"Well, I never planned on coming back," I told him quietly.

"I see," He sat down beside me.

"Is that the _only_ light in here?" He asked next, I nodded. I wasn't big on light.

"You're a little nosferatu aren't you?"

"How do you figure?" I asked rhetorically. I looked up to my chibi, sighing silently in the process. He was just so...so...handsome? Pretty? Hot? Sexy? All of the above? His ocean blue eyes were fixed on the glow in the dark stars that were still stuck to my ceiling, but since stopped glowing. A bit of leftover makeup still ringed those pretty blue orbs. His skin was a flawless white, like cream. Yum, cream! Focus, Jess...

Andy suddenly pointed to the ceiling, "It looks like a bat,"

I looked up, too, watching as he traced the shape of a bat in the plastic stars. I giggled lightly, of course he'd notice something related to Batman that wasn't actually there. An amused smile on those plush pink lips made me go back to focusing on his face. From those absolutely kissable lips, to those long, dark lashes framing his blue eyes, and to his pitch black hair that was starting to curl around his face from a couple days of not being able to straighten it. He was like a god to me, I'd never quite seen anyone like him before. Never met anyone like him. Someone so determined and driven, doing anything in their power to chase and catch their dreams. So intelligent, and even through the fame, staying so grounded and headstrong. Never wavering and staying so confident in themselves and in what they do. He was so different from me, but he was amazing. An amazing guy, an amazing musician. I loved him so much, from little quirks, to just the way he was.

"I love you," I said aloud, my voice hushed. He turned his attention from scoping the ceiling to me.

"I love you, too, Jesse-baby." He leaned closer and gently kissed my lips. It soon escalated into a full make out session. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and his hands gripped my waist. He began leaning back until I was right on top of him and he was laying on the bed. It didn't stop us or even slow us down. I just craved to be near him.

_Now it's up to us to,_

_Show them strength,_

_Remembering the days that were counted,_

_Don't leave anything, stay grounded._

_Counting,_

_Counting days on the back of our hands,_

_Waiting,_

_Praying for the sands of time to turn,_

_Changing who we are,_

_What we are,_

_For what we're for._

_I won't stand much longer,_

_Tired of sitting idle,_

_Watching them stay mild,_

_Turning pages,_

_Hiding behind their cages._

_Now we turn the pages,_

_No longer for the ages._

_We lie awake..._

The words just suddenly flowed through my head. I ran the words over and over in my mind, placing a beat and melody. I liked it and it was all that was going through my mind while Andy and I kissed. Well, he was pawing at me like a horny dog, but we were still kissing!

"Jesse! Jesse's friend! Dinner's ready!" My mother's voice thoroughly interrupted us and ruined the mood. And would it kill them to learn my friends' names? This one was my _boyfriend_ for fucks sake! But they didn't know that...and couldn't know that...or we'd wake up one day tied to a cross...

"Is my name that hard to remember?" Andy must've been thinking similarly to me.

"Not in the slightest," I reassured, which only added to my agitation with my family. How fucking hard is it to remember 'Andy'? It's fucking four letters!

"So...should we go?" He asked, making me realize he was still pinned beneath me, as if he couldn't just pick me up and move. I honestly didn't want to go anywhere, but Andy was like Ethan, constantly hungry.

"I...guess," I sighed, pushing myself off of him.

"We can stay here if you want," He offered, I shook my head.

"I know the second you smell steak, you're gonna be scratching at the door like a dog. And besides, the bitch won't allow it." My face fell straight.

"... There's steak?" Queue sigh.

"How old are you?" My dad asked Andy once dinner was finished. And in no time with three men in the house.

"21," Andy answered, Ethan and I were busy throwing peas at each other.

"Boys, knock it off!" My mother scolded, we pouted. It wasn't like anyone was going to eat them anyway! Who the fuck likes peas? They're awful! And tiny!

"So, you're pretty young still," My father continued.

"I guess," Andy shrugged.

"With such a large list of injuries and broken bones so far, it's kinda hard to believe." I chimed in.

"Yeah, I can easily say I never expected I'd end up breaking my tailbone or knocking out a tooth with my own mic." Andy mused at his own misfortune.

"Breaking your ass, that's nice," Ethan laughed.

"Yeah, not that fun,"

"You're missing a tooth?" I asked, Andy nodded.

"It's in more towards the back, but yeah,"

"Mh," I thought, I never even noticed. If you know what I mean. Giggity, giggity.

"What else could you have possibly broken?" Oh, Dad, you have no idea.

"Let's see, my nose, my ribs, my knees, oh, I knocked myself out on stage with the mic once..." He began listing.

"... Aren't you danger-prone...?"

"Heh, there's others, I guess those are just the most prominent."

My father nodded, my mother was just kind of staring at them like they were crazy. I guessed she didn't quite understand why men just basically threw themselves into danger's line of fire.

"And, you know, I look forward to breaking a bunch of other bones. Kind of. Not so much the hospital visit because going to the hospital in your stage makeup just...it... When I broke my ribs, I half-consciously finished the show and then was taken straight to the ER. Body paint and all. And I'm almost certain the doctors there thought I had some kind of skin-disease. Like, I went to shake one guy's hand and he backed up pretty fast." Andy went on, clearly amused, "I tried to explain to them that I was in a band, but they were like, "No, you look like a crackhead..." and I'm still sure, even after I washed the paint off, they were just certain I was on drugs and didn't believe a thing out of my mouth until my manager came by."

"At least you have some stories to tell people, right?" I think my father was actually starting to like him.

"That's pretty much how I think of it. I'm not gonna sit around and think "Aw, I shouldn't have done that," I'm gonna wear my scars proud and think how awesome it was. And stupid, granted, but I'm not dead so, why slow down?" Andy shrugged, "I mean, I'd like to say I'm gonna think more before doing something, but that wouldn't really be me. Where's the fun in that, anyway?"

My dad actually _laughed_!

"Right, right, I know what you mean. I work down at the construction yard and with all these big tools and large objects being swung around, you'd expect I'd be super cautious of my every step? Not at all. I'm just mind-set on getting it done, and getting it done right. And I will, maybe after a few nails gunned into my hand, or slapped in the face by a stray board, I'll still get it done." My father shared, making Andy laugh. Getting slapped by a wooden board can't be too pleasant.

"Gives you some nice stories to tell the wife and kids when you get home," Dad finished.

"Speaking of..." My mother chimed in, "Andy, what are your thoughts on children?"

WHAT THE FUCK?

"Um," Andy seemed a little taken aback, while my jaw almost hit the floor.

"Mother!" My voice got shrill from shock. WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK WAS THAT?

"No, I'd really like to know," the bitch leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand.

"Uh, I've never really been asked that by-... Doesn't matter, um, I guess I want kids one day. Just not right now." Andy answered anyway. I respected him for that.

"Hm," My mother narrowed her eyes and continued her interrogation.

"What about marriage?"

"Mom..." I growled, "I'm not your fucking wild-child daughter dating this badass rockstar with no morals..."

"Jesse, language, we're at the table, not a barn." I rolled my eyes.

"That's a good question Mrs. F, what are you're thoughts on marriage, Andy?" Ethan only added to the chaos. So, of course, I brought my hand over the back of his head, creating a thorough 'SMACK!'

"Owwwww!" He whined, gripped his head, "You're meeeeean!"

"You are so not helping..." I resisted the urge to bang my head on the table.

"Really, Andy, what are your plans for the future? Marriage? Settling down?" Bitch just wouldn't stop!

"Uh, I know you probably won't like this answer, but I don't know. Whose to say what the future is going to be? I hope to be able to keep doing what I'm doing now because this has been my dream since I was young, but who knows how the future will turn out?" Andy kind of danced around the main question, which I don't blame him for.

"Yes, Sarah, men don't really think about the future. Especially not those in the music industry, they're too busy with now than then." My father intercepted any further questioning.

"It's not that I don't think about it, it's that I'm more concerned with the now then the later. I'm more concerned with getting our next album out, or playing the show to best of my abilities for the fans." Andy was definitely doing his best to appease my mother without downright lying.

"That's great and all, but what about the future? What about marriage and kids? You can't raise children on the road," My mother went on, I was just staring at her in disbelief now.

"That's why I said I didn't know. There's still more of the road to travel, maybe once I've gone a pretty far distance, I'll think about starting a family, but not right now. There's a lot going on now and it's still pretty much the beginning. There's a long time left to go, a lot of things left to see and do, I don't wanna slow down yet. I'm sorry if I'm too reckless or something for you, but I don't have all the answers and I'm just living life to the fullest extent that I can." I could tell that was Andy's finishing line, that anything else she asked wouldn't be answered to make her happy, but would be the straight up truth, no candy-coating.

"That's the mind of a man, Sarah, now stop treating Andy like the delinquent on the motorcycle who's managed to trick our daughter, which we don't have, into falling in love and ruining her life." My father saved Andy from any further interrogation. But I can't say the wording was...favorable... Fucking liberals...

"Fine," The bitch finally gave in.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief. Andy didn't appear very fazed, which made me relax a bit.

"What about marriage?" Ethan poured gasoline all over the embers.

"GODDAMMIT, ETHAN! HOW STUPID ARE YOU? SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE JUST FUCKING MANAGED TO GET OUT OF THIS! ARE YOU TRYING TO TIE US UP AGAIN? _GODDAMMIT_!" My strings snapped for a second before I was able to reattach them. Everyone was looking at me, shocked. I huffed and settled back into my seat.

"... Anyway..." My father broke the stunned silence.

"So, Andy, you like sports?"

I huffed, falling onto my bed. I was just relieved everything was over. Andy sat down beside me, taking my hand in his and began stroking the back of mine with his thumb. What a fucked up day. And it was only eight thirty.

"You okay?" He asked when it probably should've been me asking him.

"Yeah... No... Fuck no..." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Your dad's cool," He tried to make me feel better.

"Yeah, and my mother wants you dead, and so will he when they find out we're..." I trailed off and lifted our entwined hands. Andy only leaned down and kissed the side of my head.

"That's okay, as long as I have you, they don't matter." He made me feel so stupid for being so crazy about this. He was just so laid back and chill, it was like nothing bothered him.

"How do they not bother you?" I asked aloud.

"I just don't let them. Because they just don't matter, Jess. What does matter is me and you, everyone else can go to Hell." I couldn't help but smirk. Yeah, he just basically told everyone in the world to go to Hell. Oh, how I loved him and his audacity.

"They can only get to you if you let them," He told me, "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. I'm just working on making you happy right now. I'm not concerned with anything else,"

"You're such a romantic," I teased, he let out a small laugh.

"I've been told. By several people. I'm just too brooding to _not_ be a romantic." He played.

"Yes, you are _so_ deep, Andy,"

"I am! I'm deeper than the sea! That didn't sound right..." I laughed at his accidental perverseness.

"How deep are _you?_" He asked me, I slapped his arm.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I pushed our conversation further.

"Is Stewie a boy?"

"I have no idea!"

"Yeah, me neither..."

"So does that mean you don't know if you...want...to...know?" Whut? :3

"Know...if..what?" We both began laughing. Oh yes, it appears we both have the attention span of a goldfish.

"Hey," I sat up, an idea forming in my head. Run for your life.

"What?"

"I think you're cute," I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, "And I want to take you somewhere,"

"Really? Where?" We were still kind of playing the oblivious teenagers in love game.

"Come on," I hopped off the bed and grabbed Andy's hand. Going into ninja mode, I opened the door to my room and peeked around the corner. We quietly started down the stairs, pausing at the bottom and scouting the room before us.

"Jess?" My mom called from the computer room, directly across from us.

Burn...

"RUN FOR IT!" I screamed and ran for the door leaving Andy standing there, confused and dumbstruck.

"Come on, retard!" I called back from the doorway. Andy seemed to get it now and ran outside with me. Ran into the night like a couple of idiots with no light.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked, stepping in front of me.

"There," I pointed to the barn.

"A barn?"

"Yes, what did you expect? A five star restaurant? This is Texas, bitch," I joked, taking his hand and leading him towards the barn.

The fields really had grown a lot since I was last here. The grass was past our ankles and some patches reached half way to our knees. Well, my knees. And there, waiting at the gate was a herd of hungry horses.

"Is there a reason they're staring at us like food?" Andy asked.

"They're just hungry and I used to be the bringer of their food." I explained, pulling him into the massive barn.

"Wow, it's hot in here," Andy observed, looking around as I turned on the portable lamp resting on a random hay bale. The hens began clucking.

"I hear chickens,"

"Really now?" I giggled at his obviousness.

"Come on King Obvious." I took his hand and lead him to the ladder that went up to the almost empty hay shoot.

"I'm probably gonna break something else here," He sighed dramatically, I laughed.

"Quit bitching and climb," I called down to him.

"I've never had someone say that to me before, it's usually me saying that to other people," He joked, I giggled as I reached the top and moved back to make room for Andy.

"It's dark," He felt the need to point out.

"Really now?" I vaguely saw him move onto the platform.

I reached out half blindly into the darkness and grabbed his shirt, leading him back further onto the hay shoot. When it seemed we were sitting facing each other, I carefully reached out and took his face in my hands, leading him to my lips. Once that was established, guidance was no longer needed for either of us. It was good to be able to be alone for a while. Ethan wouldn't miss us, he'd just go into the guest room and crash.

Andy and I just needed to break away from the insanity of my family for a while and be with each other. And we wasted no time with that. Andy was on top of me, my arms wrapped around his neck entangling his hair with my fingers, while our tongues fought for dominance. Which I lost. Of course.

The feeling of his tongue in my mouth was enough to make me moan. With that, he took his chance and I felt his hands begin to run up my shirt. I shivered, his warm hands running over my virgin skin was very new, but I definitely wasn't complaining. He pulled back and started kissing down my neck. I moaned again, intimate contact like this was something I was so unused to, adding that with my virgin sensitivity equals me being completely at hands of Andy and whatever he did to me.

I just laid my head back and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my neck and his hands skillfully running over my skin. Enjoying his touch. I didn't fight or object when his hands went lower, I jumped a bit when he grabbed my ass, but I didn't expect that. I squeaked.

Andy chuckled, "That is the strangest reaction ever,"

"Sh-shuddap..." I panted, "I-..."

He shut me up by locking our lips. The blush over my cheeks slowly began fading, but I couldn't seem to control my breathing any longer. Not with Andy's hands all over my thighs and running over my skin under my shirt. I kept my fingers tangled in his hair and I'm pretty sure he was having fun experimenting with what drew what sound from me.

I gasped when he started grinding his hips against mine. Unable to hold back, I moaned again with the pleasure he gave me. Kissing back when he kissed me and, no longer able to fight, let him explore my mouth with his tongue. I was just putty in his hands. But I trusted him, no matter how new the pleasure was to me. I loved him and I believed him when he said he loved me back. And nothing was going to change my feelings about him. Except maybe finding out he's a mass murderer, that's a bit of a turn off...

"JESSE!" Andy and I both almost hit the ceiling.

"Jesus Christ, bitch, what the hell!" I shouted back, she was somewhere outside the barn.

"Get down here, now!" She nearly howled. Fuck did I do?

"Goddamn..." I huffed, completely not ready to face anyone. One, I was hard, utterly and totally turned on. Two, she's clearly pissed off, and who the hell wants to talk to an angry, screaming bitch? Three, Andy was soooo warm! And gentle and sexy and tender and...stop...gotta stop...can't make this any worse than it already is...

I groaned and started climbing down the ladder. I so did not wanna do this. Andy managed to get down and stand beside me without breaking anything, too.

"Come on," The bitch gestured with her hand go over to her. I wanted to say no and run, but instead I turned off the light and dragged my feet over to her. What now?

"When were you planning on telling us?" She hissed. What?

"Huh?" My eyes widened.

"When were you planning on telling us you were so sick?"

...

"HUH?"

"Jesse! Jesse, run! They found one of your diaries!" Ethan skid to a stop several feet away. My world froze. I THOUGHT I TOOK ALL OF THOSE AND BURNED THEM!

"Come on, Honey, don't worry, we'll fix this." She took my wrist and started pulling me away. Reasonably, I began to struggle.

"WHAT! Hell no!" I managed to pull my wrist free of her grasp.

"I promised you, Honey, remember? If you ever became sick, I'd take you to get cured," She reached for my arm again, but I turned and ran back into Andy's arms. It was a fight or flight response, I didn't think, I just knew I didn't feel safe with her so I did what any frightened animal would do; I ran to where I did feel safe.

Andy wrapped his arms around me protectively, honing in on the fact that I was scared. "Let him go, Andy, I'll take you to get cured, too."

Oh, no she didn't.

"We don't need to be "_cured," _but you need a good slap in the face if you seriously think love is a disease." I see he didn't need any help in knowing what was going on.

"That's the thing, this isn't love. It's just sinful lust, okay?" She sounded like she was talking to an animal, "Fairies like you need to be brought back to the path of God,"

That's it bitch.

"You know what?" I swung around, "I've been afraid of you fuckheads for years! Afraid my own parents would hate me for something I couldn't control! I'm gay! Andy's my boyfriend! And, you know, for once in my life, I'm actually happy! FUCK YOU if you're going to try and take that away from me!" I fought, tears filling my eyes.

"I suspected as much, I saw the picture of you too committing your sin behind that building...and in broad daylight..." She shook her head. My vision got fuzzy and I just exploded.

"Bitch, you are seriously off your fucking nut! Love is not sinful! Love is love! Love is beautiful and the best feeling in the world! It's for anyone! Man and woman, man and man, woman and woman, mother and child, anyone can love! And anyone can fall in love! I've fallen in love with Andy," My breathing was heavy, unable to control myself, "If your god hates me so much for falling in love, then fuck you and fuck your god! A true loving deity wouldn't hate his own children for sexual preference. And you know what? Jesus loves all! Murderers, rapists, drug addicts, everyone and without judgment! So, I'd rather follow Jesus, thank you. And I'd happily burn in Hell for eternity if it meant staying as far away from your bastard, hateful god as possible!" I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face. I turned around and buried my face into Andy's shirt, taking assurance when he held me tight in his arms.

The bitch seemed dumbstruck. It took a while for me to realize my father was there as well. Standing near Ethan, both were silent, shocked.

"You little gay disgrace..." The woman finally broke the silence.

"Oh and that's another thing!" Oh, no, I wasn't done yet.

"I'm not a fairy.

I'm just prettier than you!"

And with that, I stomped off, dragging a shocked Andy with me, who was trying to hold back laughter. Ethan burst out laughing when we passed him and ran to catch up with us.

We never really unpacked so, we just grabbed our bags and left. I was sure to leave a note for my "parents" to give to my cousin, who let us borrow his car, so he could pick it up at the airport whenever. We just crashed at a motel until morning and flew back to California the first chance we got.

**R&R please!**


	16. EASTER SPECIAL

**Sorry I forgot to update this on Easter DX I did on Wattpad and totally blanked on here...**

_Chapter Sixteen - **EASTER SPECIAL** BI LINGUAL_

"What time is it?" I heard Ethan's voice through the open windows of the BVB tour bus.

"7:30." Jess answered, I could see him staring his wrist. Note, there was no way it was 7:30.

"You're not wearing a watch..." Ethan glared, Jake and I stifled our snickering while we watched.

"YES I AM! NOT GET ON YOUR KNEES AND CALL ME DADDY!" Jess demanded, pointing to the ground. What the fuck is wrong with that kid?

Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose, "This conversation is going nowhere, can I see your phone?"

"I said, CALL ME DADDY!"

"Jesse, if you don't give me your goddamn phone right now, I'm going to hold you down and beat you to death with Harper's pink panda pillow..." Ethan threatened. I think.

Jesse gasped dramatically, "You monster!"

"I'm not the only one lost, am I?" Jake looked over to me.

"GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!"

"NO! MONSTER!"

"Jess-!"

"RAPIST! SERIAL RAPIST BEATER PANDA NINJA!" Seriously, what the hell is wrong with him?

"J-... Where'd the ninja come from?"

"NINJA? WHERE!" Jess spun around and looked, Ethan face palmed.

"Your boyfriend's retarded," Jake tried to suppress his laughter.

"I know..." I answered.

"Over there...next to the pirate in a cheerleader outfit..." Ethan sighed. Jess gasped again.

"DANA!"

"Oh my f-... Come on," Ethan grabbed Jess by the back of his shirt and dragged him onto the bus.

"NEKO!" Jess shouted as they entered.

"I don't care, Alvin, now sit down and shut up." Ethan tossed him on the seat.

"I'm a chippy now?" Jess's eyes widened considerably and he brought his fists up to his mouth in the cutest way I'd ever seen.

"..." Ethan only stared at him.

"You are so cute..."

"Yay!" Jess cheered, throwing his hands up.

"I'm kawaii!"

"Hawaii?" Jake thought.

"Bunny," Jess grinned.

"Kawaii Hawaii bunny?" Jake scratched his head.

"I'M CONFUSED!" I threw my hands in the air. Ethan sighed.

"Kawaii, Japanese for cute. Bunnies are cute. Jess is kawaii bunny cute. Did that clear it up for you?"

"... Hai..." I answered.

"Ii desu."

"... Qué?" I had no idea what was going on. Ethan sighed, exasperated.

"Now _I'm_ confused," Jake said.

"What language are we speaking? Spanish, Japanese, WHAT THE FUCK! ICH MAG NICHE!" Jess whined.

"TOO MANY LANGUAGES!" I was so fucking confused.

"Goddamn..." Ethan ran his fingers through his hair, "You're all dumbasses..."

"Kutebara yarou!" Jess retorted.

"You're lucky I don't know what that means..."

"Baka..." Jess mumbled.

"Anyway," Ethan glared at the much smaller singer.

"Kuso?" Jake spoke up again.

"OH MY GOD! I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!" What's going on, goddammit? I don't understand! Where the hell am I!

"LISTEN!" Ethan shouted. He took a second to compose himself before speaking.

"Okay, I don't know how we came to this, but if we're not all completely high right now, I'd say you're all fucking stupid and have the attention span of a baby."

Silence.

"Aho..." Ethan rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Iie! Omai wa aho! Omai!" Jess fought, pointing at Ethan. My head hurt. But let's try to make sense of this all. So, from what I know in Japanese, meaning yes and no, "iie" is no, so he said no. Then, "omai." Since he was pointing at Ethan and said it twice, I'm going to assume it meant "you." And I'm lost with "aho." I'm not a fucking translator!

"What's aho mean?" Jake asked.

"Dumbass." Ethan and Jess stated at the same time.

"I was just asking a question..."

"... Aho..." The chorused again.

"OH! I GET IT! I GET IT! WAKATTA!" Oh, I do know some Japanese! Insert triumphant grin here!

"Daijobou, now can we move on and stop confusing the readers!" Ethan exasperated.

"Hai..." We all answered in unison.

"Okay, so, tour starts tomorrow. We need a manager. And Jess needs to give me his goddamn phone!"

"Mh, here," My little cerulean eyed chipmunk handed over a shiny black rectangle.

"Arigato," Ethan thanked him.

"Hurray!" Jess cheered. Why do I suddenly think he has a thing the Japanese language and an obsession with anime?

"Come here, usagi and let's try English for a while." I patted my lap for Jess to come over.

"You called my bunny!" Jess squealed and jumped into my lap.

"You are a usagi... An usagi? How do I say that..." Jake trailed off in thought.

"Rabbit! Goddamn! Fucking rabbit! Just say rabbit!" Ethan flailed his arms.

"Hai." We chorused.

"AH!" Ethan pulled at his hair.

This has been a fun day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen - Trial Of The Candy-Aisle**

"Dude, you gotta do it,"

"I do not! Not yet..."

"Andy..." Jake crossed his arms and looked at me sternly. I flinched inwardly. God, parent much?

"Don't do this..." I begged like a child.

"Andy, I'm not father, but you sure as fuck need to tell him the truth."

"I-... I know... I know! But-..."

"Andy, come on, your parents love you, they would never react the way Jesse's did. You know that as well as anyone else," Jake reassured, and I knew he was right. But how do you randomly call up your parents who, for the past twenty years – give or take – have thought you were straight? And how does one explain to them all the relationships with the opposite sex? Would they even believe me? How would I even explain that?

I sighed in defeat. I know what I said to Jess, that no one else mattered but us, but it was easier said than done. My parents and I actually had a good relationship! How can I just tell them? And just a day before the tour? OVER THE PHONE?

I'm going to pass out...

"It's not like they'd hate you, Andy. Your parents are the two most understanding and accepting people I've ever met." Jake continued, urging me to call them. He's kind of taken the role of Jesse's older brother, per se. Then again, anyone who gets close to him seems to begin exhibiting signs of over-protectiveness of the little guy. Albeit, even I find myself wanting to suddenly jump and attack people that randomly tease us on the street. It's not a problem if it's directed at me, but bring Jess into it and I'll put your head on a stake.

Maybe that was just the feeling you got being around him. The feeling that you have to protect him. He's so small and innocent...

NOT.

But he is pretty short and he's not really strong.

He's weaker than a four year old, who am I kidding?

He has surprisingly good lower body strength, though. How do I know that, you ask? Ethan jumped on his back one day, and I expected them to go down, but Jess – this is the surprising part – held his ground and was able to walk outside and dump the brunette's ass on the pavement before skipping back inside.

Like the cute little girl he is.

"Do it. It will make it easier for them – and you – in the future. With the tour coming, it's perfect because you won't be able to see them again until we swing around to Ohio and it will give them some time to think and let it sink in." Jake had a good point. Damn him.

"Okay, okay, I get it..." I wasn't too happy or psyched about this. Obviously. I wasn't prepared for it. I was still nervous and confused about my sexuality, of which I thought I'd already figured out years ago. My mind was operating at a chaotic pace that still couldn't work out my feelings. Nor that sudden impulse and lackadaisical intelligence I showed months ago in the recording studio.

Jake pushed my cell phone into my hands and told me to "dial." I sighed again, fucking drama...fucking tension...fucking head not working properly...but I did as I was told and called my mother first. Knowing the time in Ohio, they were both still at work. And Mom just seemed like the most reasonable first call.

Women are more understanding of this stuff, right?

"Hello?" She sound a bit flustered, and I could hear the bustle of her office in the background.

"Hi, Mom," I greeted shakily.

"Hi, Andy..." Her voice drifted out for a second and I heard her yelling at someone half way across the room to "get those copies done!"

"Sorry, Sweetie, a little busy." She apologized.

"Yeah, no, it's...it's cool..." I trailed off and looked up to Jake for _something_. He only swiped his hand through the air in a circular gesture that made it apparent that he was urging me to keep going.

"Um, Mom, I-I need...to...tell you s-...something important..." Well that was rocket science.

"Okay," She said as if it was nothing new. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

_OKAY?_ WHAT THE FUCK? _OKAY?_

"At least show some curiosity..." I mumbled.

"Okay," She repeated in the same tone, "What ever is it that you must tell me just this very inconvenient second, Son?"

"You're funny..." My voice went flat, but she only laughed a short, light-hearted chuckle.

"What is it, Sweetie?" She asked, a smile apparent in her voice.

"Stop calling me that..." I said under my breath. I wasn't ten, goddammit!

"Aw, okay Munchkin." I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm dating a guy." I stated, not sure where the sudden burst of confidence came from.

"..." It was quiet, as suspected, but that didn't last long.

"Okay,"

...

"..." I could only stare, gaping at the other side of the bus.

That simple, completely non-stunned response had left me utterly dumbstruck and at a loss for words.

"What? What'd she say?" Jake rushed out, looking a little panicked and very curious.

"Okay..." I repeated.

"Okay?" Jake questioned with an askance that suggested he wasn't sure if I was answering him or my mother.

"Okay." I confirmed.

"Okay?" This time, it came from my mother. Clearly lost with the sudden round-a-bout of 'okay'.

"Okay? Just okay? That's all?" I said into the phone, getting back on the train of sense.

"Yeah. I'm not really surprised. I saw that picture with you and the smaller boy. Your cousin saw it and showed us." She told me, "Besides, I always kind of suspected as much."

My jaw hit the floor, "Moooom!" I whined, that was cold... And she didn't even tell me! And remind to kill whichever cousin decided it smart to gossip to my parents about my newly equipped homosexual tendencies.

Joe... As if I have to ask...

I'm going to murder him one of these days...

"What, dear?"

"Don't 'what, dear' me! Why! Why...why wouldn't you...? Why...? Why-why, why di-"

"Andy, when you pick your jaw up off the floor and figure out how to form a proper sentence, then call me back. I'm busy, Sweetie, I'll talk to you later. Love you!" And she hung up.

...

"Andy?" Jake waved his hand in front of my face. I continued to gape blankly at the window opposite me.

"Andy...?" He began looking worried and started to shake my shoulders.

"What the fuck...?" It was barely audible, "What the fucking fuck? What the fu-...the fuck...fu-...fuck..."

"Maybe you should sit down..." Jake guided me to the seats and pushed me down. He then sat beside me.

"You okay? What happened?" He asked quietly, maybe expecting the worst. Or maybe he was just concerned that I may need medical attention.

"She...knew...and...didn't...she didn't...she...they..." I still couldn't form the words properly yet. I hadn't fully gotten over the shock. Either that, or my brain short-circuited.

"They know?" Jake put it together after a moment's contemplation, I nodded once.

"Well...call your Dad then."

...

"No..." Enough shock...I was about to pass out as it was.

"Fine," My phone suddenly disappeared from my hand. It took me a second to realize Jake had taken it and dialed my father's number.

"Here," He handed back as it rang.

"Dude..." I sent a dazed, but still accusing look his way.

"Andy?" My father's voice cut off whatever nonsense was about to come out of my mouth.

"H-hi! Hi! Dad..." I gulped, what the fuck is wrong with me? Get a fucking grip!

"Hello, Son?" He said, sounding more like a question.

"Come on, Andy, you said they already know, right? So, just tell him and let's go." Jake urged quietly so his voice wouldn't be picked up by the line.

"You know it owe it to them to be honest." I know, dude, I know! I didn't voice the thought, but judging from the look on the guitarist's face, I suspected it projected in my eyes.

"Uh, I kinda...already told Mom and...she said...this...not...shock...you...and...knew...so...um...g-gay...something..."

What the hell?

"What the hell?" Jake and Dad shouted at the same time.

"... Hi,"

Jake facepalmed, and I almost did, too.

"..." And awkward silence...

Jake rolled his eyes, "God...! You're son's gay!" He shouted so it was very easier for my father to hear.

"Oh, that..." Dad trailed off.

"No! I'm not... It's not... I'm not... _Gay_... But I might by bi and I _am_ dating another guy." I managed to get my wits about me enough to say that.

"Andy, that's fine, you know we'll love you no matter what. I'm glad you told us, it shows you're ready to face diversity and anything others may throw at you. I'm sure your boyfriend's happy. He's cute, for a kid." My father pretty much gave me his blessing. But that wasn't the end. And I knew damn well what was coming next.

"How, uh, how old is he?" Of course...

"Nineteen," That I could answer easily. I breathed a sigh of relief, too. Pressure's off.

"So..." Did it just get awkward in here or is it just me?

"Is that all?" He asked.

"U-uh, yeah," I answered shadily.

"'Kay... Well... Good luck with the tour, Son." Ah, the virtually unspoken bond between a father and his son...

"Yeah... Uh...bye?" I wasn't sure what to do now.

"Yeah, um, bye..." And we just kind of hung up after another few seconds of awkward silence.

"Well, that was awkward." Jake pointed out blatantly. It had me wondering if I should've seen it as an offense to my intelligence.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

Now, some of you may be wondering, what about the fans? Well, since this whole ordeal started, I began blocking out Twitter and avoided questions. I wasn't ready to go public, but it was too late, anyway. I may not be prepared, but everyone knows now, so what's it matter?

But I can still put off public confirmation for a little while longer...

At least until I talk to Jess and figure out exactly _what_ to say.

Speaking of the midget...

"Where's Jess?" I looked to Jake for an answer. To the annoyance of my already frayed nerves, my guitarist only shrugged, got up to grab a beer, and laid back lazily on the seats.

"..." I glared subtly at the serious lack of reaction. I was tempted to kick him off the damned seat and throw him out the door to find the kid for me.

Sue me for thinking he was keeping track of Jesse, whom he'd spent the first two hours of the day with lazing about the bus.

I decided against the idea and got up instead, sighing at Jake's apathy. Although, what did I seriously expect? It was Jake for fuck's sake.

Damn it, and where's CC?

"In that case, where's C?" I didn't bother looking down.

"I don't know," Came Jake's lackadaisical response, jumbling the words together into something along the lines of 'I-uh-oh'.

-Sigh-

"Jinxx!" I called loud enough for my voice to carry towards the back of the bus, where Jinxx was probably writing music or talking to Sammi.

"Uh?" Was the lazy reply. God, what is it today with my guitarists?

"Where's Jesse and CC?" I already knew where Ashley was. And no, not the obvious. In fact, he was prowling the nearest mall with Jon. We went through clothes like sheet music so, it was kind of necessary.

"Uh..." Jinxx's voice trailed off as if he was thinking, "I think they went with Skeeter and Ethan to Wal-Mart."

"..." Jake and I exchanged glances.

"What-" Jake.

"The-" Me.

"Fuck." Both in unison.

_At Wal-Mart..._

I managed to drag Jake with me to the superstore. We couldn't take the bus, but we couldn't leave it, either so Jinxx stayed behind – much to his delight, and Jake's dismay – and Jake and I walked there. The city we were in was relatively close to together, a bit like New York, I suppose. So walking around until we found the Wal-Mart wasn't really all that tasking, but Jake bitched about it for the first seven minutes before finally shutting up.

"How are we even going to find them?" Jake muttered, still pissed that I forced him out of the confides of the bus, risking getting spotted. Like I cared, though. How many teenagers would be at Wal-Mart on a Thursday afternoon? Besides, we looked normal enough. No paint, no particularly stunning clothes, I figured it would be enough to throw off anyone.

A calculation of which Jake had criticized, but it did work pretty well most of the time. People like to give us the benefit of doubt when we look like your regular, everyday pedestrians. Not rockstars covered in leather and paint with hair like spiky black pompoms.

I hadn't even bothered with straightening my hair, much less tease it. I guess the lethargy of the day had been contagious.

"Let's see... An easily excited idiot, an overactive goofball, a hyperactive black flash of happy, and a giddy brunette... What do you think?" I turned to Jake, my question rhetorical.

"..." Jake and I stared at each other, sharing the same thought before saying it aloud in tandem.

"Candy aisle."

It didn't take long to find them.

"Chibi!" Jess squealed happily when he saw me and immediately jumped to hook his arms around my neck. I staggered back a step, but laughed at the open display of affection, wrapping my arms around him. Jake and CC watched with twin smirks, trying to smother their amusement.

Ethan and Skeeter were a different case.

The mocha-haired teens were in the middle of a war with candy corn.

"Um, wow." Jake stated, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Yeah, they've been at it for about three minutes now." CC explained, turning back around to watch Ethan toss a handful of candy corn a Skeeter's chest, only to get the rest of the drummer's bag dumped over his head.

The skater then returned by gripping the bottom of his bag, swinging it around, and hitting Skeet in face with it. The move also sent the remaining candies flying all over the aisle. I watched idly as several pieces bounced over my shoes. Jess, and his little giggly self, jumped back a few paces, avoiding the candy corn like they would blow up if they touched him.

Jake fell back a step ineffectively as the orange candy crashed into his sneakers like a wave of sugary tides. CC only looked down when some pieces bounced off his pants, but was otherwise completely unaffected.

The brunettes, however, grabbed two more bags of candy, tore them open and kept going. I shook my head, but felt an amused smirk tugging at my lips.

I quickly backpedalled when I found a bag of lollipops flying at my head, though. I flung my hands up to deflect it, looking up to see CC snickering and Jake grinning.

I wasn't entirely certain who had thrown the attack, but judging from the mischievous glint in Jake's hazel eyes, I had a pretty good idea. I narrowed my own and prepared to return the foray when a bag of what I assumed was Pixy Stix flew past me and bounced off the side of Jake's head harmlessly. But it had the intended effect.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jess giggling into his hands. Jake nodded sarcastically, his eyes trained on the ceiling before they flicked back to Jesse and his hand reached out, launching a Tootsie-Roll bag at him.

I didn't see if it hit or not because I suddenly came face-to-face with a handful of candy corn.

"Fuck!" I shouted in shock, ducking by head to shield my eyes as the candies jumped off my head and shoulders.

I raised my eyes to glare at CC, who was laughing his ass off.

I smirked darkly. My drummer's laughter quickly died down.

I reached out slowly, plucked a Jolly-Roger bag off the shelf closest to me, tore it open and grabbed the bottom corners to slash it through the air. It sent a wave of colorful candy flying towards the four guys in front of me. Returning the favor Jake had paid me earlier as well as CC, hitting Ethan and Skeet in the process.

The two in my band quickly covered their faces from the barrage that smacked Skeeter in the back of the head and reflected off Ethan's forehead.

Jess burst out laughing.

Jake and CC exchanged knowing glances before reaching down, grabbing a handful of the candy that was sprawled across the floor like a colorful, sugary sea and chucked them right back at me and Jess. I ducked, dropping to the floor and took up the lollipop bag at my feet. I barely saw Jesse jump out the way of the onslaught of candy corn and Jolly-Rogers in my peripheral.

I had the plastic ripped open and lollipops flying back in Jake and CC's direction in record time. But I had other problems in the form of two brunettes. Apparently, they didn't appreciate getting hit with the shock waves of my previous attack.

Before I knew it, a huge wave of candy corn was coming right at my head. I used the lollipop bag as a shield.

I fell back beside Jesse while Jake and CC took left, Ethan and Skeeter to the right.

Next thing I remember is candy flying in every direction.

We eventually got yelled at by an old couple with their granddaughter who were passing through and dragged Ethan and Skeeter, who were arguing over who had won, to the exit. Jake and CC were trying to pick candy out of their hair and from under their shirts while Jess and I lagged behind, trying to hear the angry venting of the employee who had found the aftermath of our war.

"Goddammit! Fucking Thursdays! Goddamn kids!" We caught little snippets like that until we passed out of range.

I then sighed inaudibly. The shit I get into with these idiots...

"That was fun," Jess nudged my arm with his, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah," I returned the warm gesture. That I couldn't deny, it was fun.

"No way! I totally fucking pwned!" I heard Ethan shout, tuning back into the fight.

"Bitch, did you see me with the Kit-Kats? That was fucking pwnage!" Skeet argued back.

"Are you forgetting how I totally socked Jesse with those gummy worms?" Ethan retorted, I saw a frown tug at Jesse's lips at the memory.

"Cheap shot..." He muttered under his breath. I smiled, amused.

"Fuck the gummy worms!" Skeeter wasn't backing down, "What about how I fucking bitch slapped Jake with the Laffy Taffy?"

I snickered, remembering said moment and quickly trying to suffocate it when Jake glared at me over his shoulder. But it was half-hearted and was quickly replaced by a smile and an entertained shake of his head.

What a day. I definitely didn't expect going to Wal-Mart, much less getting into a rather immature candy battle. But none of us can deny the relief from the stress of our everyday it had given us.

Fun.

Light-hearted, laugh-filled fun. And something we probably won't get to do again for a while.

Once we were out of the store, Jess grabbed my wrist, halting our steps while the others went on, oblivious. I looked down into Jesse's cerulean-chrome eyes. An innocent sparkle reflecting in the sunlight.

No words were exchange, but a virgin graze of lips instead.

Jess lowered back down so his feet were firmly planted on the sidewalk, a small crooked smile on his face. There was a childish sweetness to it that made me return it.

He slipped his hand into mine, nails colored like a rainbow compared to mine, painted a simple black. Jess twirled around, dragging me with him as he raced after our friends and band mates.

**Sorry for the delay. I've been struggling a bit with life and depression, but I can easily say I've found my inspiration and drive to write again. I hope to be updating more frequently now.**

**On a side note, for any of my fans that have read and enjoyed my other fic, Black Veil Brides' Vampire, I have begun rewriting part I and have already started writing more to continue part II. I will probably continue updating part II within the next week.**

**Until next time...**

**Review! =^.^=**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen - New Tour, New Problems, And A Spider**

We've been on the road for a few hours now. The world outside was dark and silent, something I was accustomed to being from the country. Whenever you drove at night, it just always seemed like you were the only person on the road. It was relaxing in an eerie, last-man-on-earth way.

I was riding with Black Veil Brides since we were all – Black Veil Brides and Pünk Rox – going to the same place. Pünk Rox was headlining for BVB so, it was reasonable that PR travelled with them. I was riding with them because I wanted to be with my Chibi, besides, my boys would do fine without me. Maybe nearly crash into something every now and then, but they'll do fine.

I was currently sitting cross-legged on the side of Andy's bed, who was laying flat on his back with an arm draped over him eyes. I never knew he was easily carsick until today. Poor thing didn't do well in moving vehicles.

I was also busy writing while he groaned every now and then when the bus hit a pothole.

"Sorry, Andy!" Jon called back when he accidently hit one of said potholes and Andy groaned in protest.

"Poor Chibi..." I sighed, on the verge of giggling.

"I'm not the one who looks like a rainbow throw up on them..." He muttered weakly, I fought laughter as a grin slid across my face. I couldn't deny that, I looked like Rainbow Bear.

"Can't get any gayer, right Chibi?" I giggled, flicking my newly dyed pink fringe to the side for show, which went unseen since Andy hadn't moved from his position in twenty minutes.

I saw a sly little smirk turn the corners of his lips. "Gayest rainbow in town,"

"Verses the gayest chimney sweep?" I mocked, remembering a retort from Danny Worsnop.

"Gayest rainbow wins, kid. Every time."

"Tch." I scoffed, "Well, you know, now you are the gayest chimney sweep in town."

"Yeah? Does the promote you to gayest rainbow in the whole west coast?"

"...shut up..."

Andy let out an airy chuckle, probably the only thing he could do without making himself even more nauseous.

"What'chya writing?" He asked quietly, I assumed he got dizzy from his previous show of amusement anyway.

"Porn." I stated incredulously. Andy lifted his hand to shoot me a questioning look.

"Dude..." I shook my head.

"You're a perverted little midget, but you're way to innocent to write porn...midget..." He returned, I scoffed again.

"I could so!" I cursed myself for blushing as I said the words. Andy smirked wider at the rise of color to my cheeks.

"Shut up..." I narrowed my eyes.

"You're so cute, you're just like a fucking bunny." Andy closed his eyes, sighing.

"Well..." I grinned and blushed again.

"Such a girl,"

"I'm wearing a rainbow shirt and my bangs are pink." I retorted, smiling.

Andy let out a laugh, which didn't help his nausea any, proven when he groaned and shifted a bit on the bunk.

Stopping at a rainbow tie-dye shirt and a pink fringe would've been an insult to myself. That was just the summary. I also got the glittery nail polish out and did my nails in all kinds of glitter-ness colors. I had on neon greenest skinny jeans you'd ever see, which I bought for the simple idea of having them. Whether I ever intended on wearing them or not has since escaped me, but I'm pretty sure this is the first time I put them on. I also had my psychedelic rainbow Vans on, which Jake took one look at and walked away with a "gayest rainbow _ever_" look. And to top it all off? Red eye shadow, red body glitter and an assortment of multi-colored bracelets.

Yep. Gayest rainbow ever. And I loved it!

Black is more my thing, don't get me wrong, but it's summer! Gay pride, bitches!

"You okay, Chibi?" I pouted, tilting my head back a couple fractions.

"Don't give me that face." Andy narrowed his eyes, "Don't give me that, 'I'm the innocent one' look. 'Cause we both know damn well you are _not_."

I grinned, shaking my head. He just contradicted himself, but that was okay, because Chibi doesn't have to make sense. Nothing has to make sense in Fluffy Gay Rainbow Land!

I smirked at my new world.

"Fluffy Gay Rainbow Land..." I snorted, trying not the laugh.

"Fuck?" Andy shot me an understandable "what the fuck?" look.

"Nothing, nothing," I shook my head, smiling like a fool.

"Did you just say 'Fluffy Gay Rainbow Land'?" He interrogated.

"...Noooo..." I looked around shiftily.

"Jess, what the fuck?"

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Rainbow Land! Gayest, fluffiest place in the galaxy! Be sure to say hi to Jack, the magical gay Pegasus on your way in!" I chanted like I was advertising Disneyland or some shit.

"You are a weird little rainbow midget..." Andy's voice was flat.

"And whose fault is that?" I wrinkled my nose.

"... Your parents for...faulty breeding? I think? How does that shit work, anyway?" Andy thought for a moment. I, being the "perverted midget" I am, took it the wrong way.

"Well, first, a man and woman touch and kiss until the man is hard. He then places his-"

"Whoa! Not that!" Andy sat up quickly and clapped his hand over my mouth. The regret flashed through his eyes instantly and he ducked his head, groaning.

"Mother fucker..."

"I know how sex works," I wiggled my nose like a rabbit, grinning triumphantly like the art of sex was rare.

"Good for you, you happy, happy little gay rainbow. But hearing anything involving sex from your mouth is...strange." Andy looked for the right word.

I pouted, "Why? I'm not four."

"No, but you might as well be..." He mumbled under his breath.

"If you can't stand hearing anything dirty from me, then does that mean you don't want to _do_ anything dirty, either?" I teased, not expecting Andy's reaction. Or lack thereof.

He stared blankly at me as if frozen.

"Chibi?" I blushed, not expecting him to take it seriously.

"You're...that's...not...you're..." He blinked several times.

"I was kidding..." I blushed deeper, looking away from his still blank blue orbs.

"Kidding...you...kidding...you were...you..." Pause. Blink. "Kidding."

It wasn't posed as a question so, I assumed he got it.

Judging from my own reaction, I'd probably be a nervous, blushing mess if anything really got dirty between us. Which may pose a problem in the future. And with Andy in serious denial about my capability of doing or saying anything _really_ sexual, it frustrated me a bit.

I wasn't a slut, farthest thing from it. But like any teenager, I had a perverted mind-set when it came to certain things. My virginity spoke for itself, though. The thought of sex or "making love" or whatever the hell you people are calling it these days, quite frankly made me uncomfortable. Considering I know I'd be the one on the bottom, it scared me. Everything about getting naked in front of someone, and pushing it and letting them do stuff to you, was nerve-wracking. And the pressure to make sure Andy doesn't get bored with me or something added panic to the mix.

I may have been a guy and didn't have the risk of getting pregnant didn't mean there was any less pressure.

"What's rainbow in Japanese?" Andy suddenly asked. I blinked, head jolting back an inch.

"What?" The hell?

"Rainbow in Japanese." He repeated.

"Uh..." I sent him a quizzical look.

"Just curious,"

"Niji," I answered, wondering where the random question came from in the first place.

Andy seemed to think the word over for a moment.

"Japanese is weird," I offered a shy smile at that.

"Why?" I asked quietly, still pushing the pink on my cheeks down.

"Well, you call me Chibi and you..." He flicking his eyes over me in a quick motion. "You're...colorful..."

My smile widened.

"Rainbow vomit's hard to get off," I shrugged.

Andy chuckled, "I didn't mean your clothes."

Blush.

"I'm colorful?" Yes, I'm giggly little school girl. Shut up.

"In a good way. You happy little gay rainbow."

I giggled. Come on, you know me, you can't say you didn't see it coming.

"Giant gay chimney sweep," I teased, grinning stupidly.

Andy laughed, "Danny is bad influence on you,"

"Danny's funny!" I whined.

"I'm not going to say he's a 'slut'...but man-whore is as low as I'm going on this," Andy smirked, leaning his back against the wall.

"And I'm your happy little gay rainbow virgin." I returned.

"...Point taken,"

"Hey!" I objected, "I'm the least corruptible virgin ever, I turn red at the thought of getting fucked!"

Andy froze. Again.

Shit.

"What the fuck!" Jinxx's voice yelled into the bunks.

Well, he heard...

"You molesting Sunshine Bear, Andy?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Private conversation!" Andy rolled his eyes.

"Don't molest Sunshine Bear!" CC shouted, joking panic.

"Shut up, C." Andy retorted.

"Aw..."

Some chuckling could be heard from the front of the bus.

"You're afraid of sex?" Andy asked me, quieter.

"Not!" I jumped, catching myself before quieting down.

"I'm not..._afraid_ of sex...I mean...I'm a virgin, damn it!" I argued, "I'm supposed to be scared!"

I whined like a child, but it was the only way I knew how to fight in this situation.

Andy smiled, "It's okay, Jesse. I'm not all that...confident about it either. I mean, I've never done it with a guy before... And I'm not looking to rush this, baby. Take it easy."

His reassurance calmed the panic building in my chest.

"This is completely new for me, too. In a certain sense, I guess we're both virgins." He smirked, "I'm really not into the whole...Ashley thing. It's not all about sex for me, Jess. I look for more meaningful relationships. I mean, you know me. I'm just the deep and brooding type. I need love, baby, I need love."

I giggled, blushing, again. But in a good way.

Love...

The word had me turning cherry red.

Love...

I couldn't begin to comprehend a reply so, I acted on instinct instead. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Andy's. He seemed surprised by the action at first, but soon tilted his head to deepening the gentle touch.

Ours lips moved in what seemed to be a predetermined rhythm, slow, but passionate. I moved to wrap my arms around his neck, and he did the same around my waist. Embers crackled through my blood with what most people see as simple affection. But there was more to it than that.

My fingers found the ends of his hair and went to tangle themselves in the soft ebony locks. Which proved to deepen the kiss further. The next thing that sparked a fire in my veins was Andy's tongue running across my bottom lip.

I pulled back with a jolt. I stared back into half-mast cerulean eyes as we both panted lightly. That changed when Andy's lips caught mine once more, feeding the flames of desire.

Love...

Heat rose to my cheeks again. Damn my ill-timed innocence.

A sensual dip of his tongue into my mouth made me jump and squeak. He broke the kiss, chuckling against my lips before attaching them again.

I would've laughed at my reaction, too if I hadn't been blushing so severely.

I let Andy slip his tongue back in my mouth and artfully caress mine. Soft and warm, I leaned into his chest with the feeling. With the shift of position came the sound of fluttering paper before that ungraceful flap of my notebook hitting the floor.

We ignored it.

_The days we walked are over,_

_Don't let the tests keep you awake,_

_Take my hand,_

_This isn't fake._

_Now it's up to us to,_

_Show them strength,_

_Remembering the days that were counted,_

_Don't leave anything, stay grounded._

_(Counting)_

_Counting days on the back of our hands,_

_Waiting,_

_Praying for the sands of time to turn,_

_Changing who we are,_

_What we are,_

_For what we're for._

_(What we're for)_

_I won't stand much longer,_

_Tired of sitting idle,_

_Watching them turning pages,_

_(Turning pages)_

_Hiding behind their cages._

_Now we turn the pages,_

_No longer for the ages._

_We lie awake._

_Won't let them take us._

_(Counting)_

_Counting days on the back of our hands,_

_Waiting,_

_Praying for the sands of time to turn,_

_Changing who we are,_

_What we are,_

_For what we're for._

_(What we're for)_

_Counting days on the back of your hand._

_The days we walked are over._

_Now we turn the pages._

_(Pages)_

_The days you counted,_

_Won't be forgotten,_

_I hope you won't leave yourself out,_

_When we turn the pages._

_Counting days on the back of our hands,_

_(Counting)_

_Changing who we are,_

_(Waiting)_

_The sands of time keep turning,_

_(For what we're for)_

_This is our time,_

_(Turn the pages!)_

_Turn the pages._

_(Pages)_

Andy ran his fingers through my hair while I found my fight and began pushing his tongue back. Barely able to be called a "battle for dominance" since he didn't really pushed back. He teased, barring the path between our mouths, but soon relented and let me explore the warmth of his mouth. And the sizzle I felt through my bones that came with his taste.

My grip on his hair tightened.

And I knew the balance in the world was off since we hadn't gotten interrupted yet.

That changed like the weather.

"Andy!" Ashley, I do believe was the one that had toss water over the fire this time.

Damn you all.

I growled in protest when Andy broke the kiss and turned away to respond. He sent me an amused side-look hearing the sound.

"What?"

"C'mere!" Ash insisted. Andy rolled his eyes at the ever-so-specific answer.

"Come on, Jess, let's go see what the kids are up to, now." He smirked, kissing me briefly before pushing me back so he could get up.

I huffed, puffing out my cheeks, but got up anyway.

Andy chuckled, "I didn't say this was going to easy,"

"Can't we at least make-out for twenty minutes without getting interrupted by someone?" I whined more to myself.

Chibi shook his head, now on his feet.

"Clearly not,"

I wrinkled my nose.

Andy smiled, "Come on, Jess,"

He walked passed to the front of the bus, me in tow, where we found the guys gathered around something on the floor.

"What the hell?" I muttered, narrowing my eyes.

"Great question," Andy concurred.

"Ah, dude!" Jake waved us over, "Look as this thing!"

"... This thing?" I parroted, already knowing we were interrupted for something stupid.

"They found a spider," Jon explained, not even moving to look up. Andy and I stared back blankly.

Wow... I've never wanted to shove a spider down someone's shirt so bad before.

"A spider?" Andy iterated, voice flat.

"Yeah! Man, it's huge!" Jinxx poked at it with a spoon.

"A spider..." Chibi reiterated.

"You interrupted us for that!" I scowled.

"You _were_ molesting Sunshine Bear! Bad Andy!" Jake scolded before turning back the arachnid they trapped on the floor.

"... Wow, really?"

I shook my head, "Ignore him. Okay, so is it poisonous?"

The guys froze.

I sighed, stepped forward to see what kind of spider they found.

I found myself staring down at a large, hairy brown spider with long legs.

"Well, judging from the looks of it, you've either got a wolf spider, or a Recluse. Both are poisonous. Congratulations!" I patted Ashley and Jinxx's shoulders before grabbing a cup off the table while the guys backed away slowly.

"They jump, too so, let's hope you didn't make him too mad or I'm going to end up in the hospital." I carefully bent down, watching the spider jolt away in an insect-like jitter, turning to jump in CC's direction. I slammed the cup on top of it before it could.

"Why not just kill it?" Jake asked, staring at the trapped arachnid.

"You want poisonous spider guts all over the floor?" I retorted.

"So, what, we gonna throw it out the window?" Jinxx questioned, I shook my head.

"We're gonna wait 'til we stop and then throw it outside so it can continue lowering the mosquito population." I told them, knowing how surprisingly calm these spiders are, but spin large webs and do a pretty good job at catching a good fraction of the booming bloodsucker population over the summertime.

"... I see..." Jinxx watched the, what I assumed was in fact a wolf spider, scratch the glass, attempting to climb to the top, but the surface was too smooth.

"Where'd you learn about spiders?" Andy asked behind me.

"I'm from Texas," I smirked.

"... Right..."

"Hey, what if it, like, has babies and they fill the cup, and it breaks, and they get out, and they eat us in our sleep?" CC asked in one long, overly stupid question.

"... All hail the King..." Andy laughed while CC gazed blankly at the spider, as if actually contemplating that happening.

The King, indeed. Now someone's going to hell for interrupting us...

"Ashley..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed the little shard of insanity before things get going. We are nearing the end of book one, so another chapter or two and you'll have to be on the lookout for book two :)**


	19. FOURTH OF JULY SPECIAL

Chapter 19 - **Fourth Of July Special**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up!" CC yelled, causing the driver to immediately slam on the breaks in the middle of the road.

"What?" He asked, odd accent ever present.

"Fireworks!" CC cheered as a red explosion flowered into the cobalt sky.

"I should kick your ass for that one!" The driver, however, was not amused.

"Sorry..." The drummer mumbled, but grinned after and ran for the door.

"CC!" Jon shouted after him, but the hyperactive rocker was already out the door and running to the center of the field, where there was a small gathering of people that were launching the fireworks into the sky.

"Hey!" Ethan's head popped into view from the doorway.

"Fireworks!" I heard Skeet cheer when a white and red display of sparks flew into the air.

"We're gonna go check 'em out!" Ethan grinned excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe they'll be some hot babes there!" Heath smirked mischievously as he pushed Ethan down so we could see him.

"I hear that!" Ash concurred, dropped the random magazine he'd picked up from the last gas station and followed the rest of my band to where CC had gone.

"You guys comin'? 'Cause someone's gotta watch them..." Quincy leaned in against the doorframe.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" Jake got up, Jinxx shrugged and followed, dragging a grumbling Jon with them.

"Hey-" Sylverson turned back to the driver.

"Go," He waved it off, "I got the bus."

"Come on Andy, Jesse." Jon gestured for us to go with them.

I looked up innocently at Andy, who rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, leading me out.

The field wasn't very tall, and the night was dark, but there was a missed sense of freedom in it. I hadn't run almost blindly through a field at night since I was eleven. It basically turned into a race with Andy and me as we weaved around our friends, trying to catch up with CC and Skeeter.

Jake and Jinxx were the next to join, then Ethan picked up his pace and sped after us when we passed him.

We were greeted to the group by an explosion of green and white respectively. CC and Skeet jumped in the air and waved us down.

"Hey!"

I was giggling breathlessly. Andy finally came up beside me, leaning over to catch his breath.

"Try smoking less, and then _maybe_ you'll be able to keep up with me!" I laughed.

"No one can keep up with you," He huffed, I shook my head.

"Skeet can." I wrinkled my nose.

"Well, you and Skeeter are cut from the same cloth." Andy straightened up.

I scoffed as if I was offended. I didn't get to continue the bullshit argument that was forming because Ashley and Heath interrupted us.

"Alright kiddies," Heath shushed, "If you find a seriously smokin' slut, you know who to call."

I was tempted to shoot back a sassy response, but I refrained as Andy had it covered.

"Ghost Busters?"

"... Funny..." Heath frowned, bemused.

Jon came up chuckling, but just passed us without a second glance.

"And it begins..." Ash said gravely.

"What?" Andy and I asked back, confused.

"The gay sassiness." Heath followed up the answer.

It was silent between us for a moment, but I could only contain my amusement for so long. I burst out laughing at Andy's stupefied expression.

"Hey!" Ethan shouted as a few more fireworks went off overhead. "These guys are great!"

I then decided to take notice of exactly who these people were. Most of them looked...like stoners. Awesome!

"Hello, hippy-ladies," Heath's eyes locked onto a girl with long blonde hair, a white headband, white blouse and a blue skirt.

"Jeez," I rolled my eyes, but smirked at the knowledge that the bass players were in paradise since hippies tended to not care, whether it was what drug they were taking, or who they were fucking. Or how many times.

Red exploded in the sky.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go get laid," Quincy winked, while I laughed at Jake and Jinxx's dumbstruck expressions.

"Great, another Ashley." Jake sighed.

"Worse than Ashley," Jinxx corrected.

"He's got the right idea," Heath agreed, swerving away from us to go tail the girl from earlier.

"I have to agree," Ash nodded, offered a knowing smirk, and moved passed us to hunt down his own prey.

"Course you do..." Jake muttered under his breath.

"Hey! Jake! Jinxx! Guys!" CC and Skeeter were still the cheering committee.

"Go watch the idiots," I begged, hoping they get the hint.

"Yeah, someone's gotta while all of you get some tail." Jinxx sighed, beginning to walk towards the drummers. He grabbed Jake's arm when he froze on the spot, probably at the thought of Andy and I getting into "things" and dragged him along.

I blushed, too.

Andy seemed unfazed.

"Well?" He turned to me.

"Eh?" I snapped up, falling back to earth.

"You okay?" He tilted sideways to look at me at my level.

"Yeah," I offered quietly, admiring how his eyes caught the snowy light of a firework as it flowered the night. It lightened the curious innocence in the sea of blue. I found myself staring.

"You sure?" Andy asked skeptically, noticing.

"What? Yeah! Yeah..." I blinked, shaking myself from my daze.

He smiled, leaning down to gently press his lips against mine. I fell against him almost instantly, sighing softly.

"Yeah!" We shot apart at the sudden penetration of sound. A woman was staring back at us several feet away.

"Don't let anyone tell you who you are, babies!" She cheered.

"I like these people," I smirked, on the verge of laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sure the man-whores do, too." Andy returned it, leaning back down to kiss me again as red sparks filled the sky.

**Happy belated Independence Day ^.^**

**I think I'm going to wrap up book one next chapter, so get ready fans, friends and lovers alike! XP**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty - Our New Beginning**

I watched backstage as Jess and Ethan took it upon themselves to announce they would sing an old BVB song in place of another one of their own. The crowd went pretty wild when Ethan told them it was "Carolyn".

Jake and CC were grinning like idiots, Ash and Jinxx looked extremely proud, and me? I was, as cliché as it was, overjoyed. First day performing and the kids from small-town Texas had managed to win over most of the our fans in one night. And with our own song, no less.

My baby...

"Those times in life we learn to try, with one intention  
>Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen<br>I wish to god I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance  
>Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance<p>

You're not alone  
>We'll brave this storm."<p>

If I hadn't been already, I was definitely grinning ear-to-ear alongside Jake and CC at that point. My baby's voice was beautiful.

"So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed  
>Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted<br>You aren't alone just know that I, can't save our hearts tonight

You're not alone  
>We'll brave this storm<br>And face today  
>You're not alone<p>

You're not alone  
>We'll brave this storm<br>And face today  
>You're not alone."<p>

As the audience burst into applause, a smiling Jesse turned back to look at me. The hope and happiness in his snowy-cerulean eyes was all I needed to know the future was just as bright as those chrome-blue orbs. Maybe it won't always be perfect, but this was our new beginning.

_To Be Continued... _

**Yes, folks, that is the end of P****ünk Rox book one. Tell me what you think! ^.^**

**And I will update you guys on when I post book two since I can't set a particular date 'cause I'll be late, no doubt, lol.**

**Thank you all for the support this far! I want to thank every one of my readers, old and new, for enjoying my story. I love you all! And I hope you'll stick with me for more Jess/Andy love and PR/BVB madness! :3**

**~ UnforeseenUndeniable**


	21. Update!

**Punk Rox Book Two is now up and running! So, fans, go read! There is going to be tons more BVB/PR antics, as well as more blossoming love for Andy and Jess! ^.^**


End file.
